


Verbotene Gefühle

by artphilia



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Obidala, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé bringt ihre Kinder zur Welt, doch es ist nicht ihr Ehemann, der ihr in diesen Stunden beisteht, sondern Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbotene Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlinie: Nach Episode II angesiedelt nimmt meine Geschichte eine alternative Zeitlinie ein. Für mich ist es mehr als unrealistisch, dass Padmé wegen dem Verlust von Anakins Liebe stirbt. Ein Mann ist für eine Mutter niemals so wichtig, wie ihre Kinder.  
> Schaut einfach, wie ich mir das so vorgestellt habe.^^
> 
> Anmerkung: Ich musste es einfach auch mal versuchen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Fic zu einem Film bzw. einer Saga schreibe. Seid also bitte gnädig mit mir, ich habe die Filme alle höchstens zwei oder drei Mal gesehen. Und ich bin kein Mensch, der sich Details auf Anhieb merken kann.
> 
> Widmung: Steffi und Jules, ihr wisst ja sicherlich weshalb. :0)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir nicht. Ich mache hiermit keinen Profit, sondern schreibe aus purem Vergnügen.
> 
> Warnung: Die Story ist vor fast 10 Jahren entstanden. Ich verbuche sie unter Jugendsünden. ;) Nur damit ihr gewarnt seid.

\- 1 -

Schmerz. Sie fühlte nichts als Schmerz. Alles in ihr drängte danach, dem Schmerz nachzugeben und zu schreien, so laut sie nur konnte.

„Ihr müsst pressen, M’Lady”, drang seine Stimme wie durch eine Nebelwand in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Awwwww, schweigt!“, schrie sie ihn an, als sie wieder Luft bekam und die Presswehe nachließ. Die Schmerzen hatten sie überwältigt und sie ihre gute Erziehung vergessen lassen. Von der ruhigen und beherrschten Senatorin war in diesen Stunden nichts übrig geblieben. „Presst selbst!“, kam es keuchend über ihre Lippen und sie sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er bei einer Geburt anwesend war und so kam er sich ein wenig hilflos vor. ... Zudem schmerzte es ihn in tiefster Seele, zu sehen, wie Padmé litt. Wie hatte Anakin sie verlassen können!? Was für ein Ehemann war er, der eine Frau wie sie zu einer Zeit im Stich ließ, wo sie ihn am meisten brauchte?

Obi-Wan wischte diese Fragen fort, atmete tief durch und besann sich der Situation. Gerne wollte er ihr etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, doch er wusste wirklich nicht was. Alles schien so leer, so bedeutungslos. Er nahm das Baumwolltuch von ihrer Stirn, tränkte es in klarem kaltem Wasser und benetzte dann ihre Stirn, die Wangen, Hals und Nackenpartien damit. Das tat er seit zwei Stunden ununterbrochen in jeder Ruhephase. Er sah an ihrem Blick, dass es gleich wieder losgehen würde. Ihr Blick wurde dann immer verklärt.

Obi-Wan legte das Tuch auf ihre Stirn, nickte Beru zu, die sich erneut bereit machte, und nahm ihre Hand in seine, während er sie mit der anderen am Rücken stützte. Ihr Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich mit jeder zunehmenden Sekunde und es kam ihm jedes Mal so vor, als zerquetsche sie ihm die Knochen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Kraft in dieser zierlichen Frau steckte.

Eine weitere Presswehe baute sich auf, schnell und unaufhaltsam.

Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und Obi-Wan sah an Berus Blick, dass dies nicht gut war. Padmé durfte ihre Kraft nicht hinausschreien, sie musste den Atem anhalten. „Nicht schreien, M’Lady, pressen.“ Sie hörte auf ihn und er drückte sie nach vorn, sodass sie praktisch zwischen ihre eigenen Beine sehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an und sie schloss die Augen, sich auf den Schmerz konzentrierend, der ihr Kraft gab durchzuhalten.

Die Wehe klang ab und sie ließ sich abermals nach hinten in die Kissen sinken. „Ich kann nicht mehr“, kam es kaum hörbar über ihre Lippen. „Könnt Ihr mir nicht etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?“ Sie sah Obi-Wan flehend an und es brach ihm das Herz zu verneinen.  
„Wir haben hier keinerlei Medikamente. Ihr müsst es ohne durchhalten.“ Obi-Wan hielt einen Augenblick inne und sagte dann voller Zuversicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr es bald geschafft habt.“

„Ihr habt gut reden“, murmelte sie, während tiefer Atemzüge. Sie verfluchte Anakin, der ihr ewige Liebe geschworen und sie dann verlassen hatte, noch ehe sie ihre Schwangerschaft bemerkt hatte. Sie hätte sich nie auf ihn einlassen dürfen. Erst als es zu spät gewesen war, war ihr das schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Ihr Altersunterschied war zu groß, ihre Interessen zu verschieden und hinzu kam seine persönliche Entwicklung. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er noch nicht bereit war Ehemann zu sein, ganz gleich wie groß ihre Liebe auch füreinander war.

Anakin hatte sich selbst zum Jedi ernannt, obwohl er die Prüfungen nie abgelegt hatte. Er hatte schon sehr bald angefangen sich zu verändern und das nicht zum Guten. Sie hätte es voraussehen müssen, dass in seinem Innern ein Diktator steckte, der früher oder später herauskommen würde. Sie hätte sehen müssen, dass sich bereits seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, für den er sich selbst die Schuld gab, viel Zorn und Hass in ihm angestaut hatten. Nun war es zu spät. Sie war nun hier auf Tatooine, wo sie gedachte ihr Kind zur Welt zu bringen, mit Obi-Wan, ihrem inzwischen engsten Vertrauten, an ihrer Seite.

Nur wenige Sekunden verstrichen, als neuerlich eine Presswehe kam. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand, sah ihn hilfesuchend an und verlor sich in seinen Augen, während der Schmerz erneut ihr gesamtes Denken ausschaltete. Sie verlor sich in dieser Wehe, presste mit aller Kraft, in der Hoffnung es dann schneller hinter sich zu haben, spürte wie Obi-Wan sie nach vorn drückte und ihr anfeuernde Worte zurief.

„Fester, Padmé, Ihr habt es gleich geschafft!“

„Ich kann den Kopf sehen“, sagte Beru lächelnd. „Weiter so, gleich ist es vorbei.“

Mit einem Sprung befand sich Obi-Wan hinter ihr auf dem Bett, drückte seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken, um sie zu stützen, während seine Hände in einer Abwärtsbewegung ihren Bauch massierten. Ihm war in diesem Augenblick egal, dass sie die Frau seines ehemaligen Padawan war, dass sie eine Lady war, die man nicht ungefragt berührte, dass er ein Jedi war, dem es schlichtweg untersagt war. In diesem Augenblick wurde sein Handeln durch den Freund gelenkt, der er für die Senatorin geworden war. Und verdammt, dieser Freund würde ihr helfen es JETZT hinter sich zu bringen. Sie noch länger leiden zu sehen würde bedeuten selbst noch länger zu leiden.

„M’Lady, lehnt Euch zurück. Ich stütze Euch...“

Sie tat es, unfähig eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie hörte auf ihn und presste unaufhörlich weiter, immer wieder nach Sauerstoff ringend. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall das Bewusstsein verlieren. Sie wollte ihr Baby sehen, koste es was es wolle.

„Ja, sehr gut, weiter so“, hörte sie die sanfte Stimme Obi-Wans nahe ihrem rechten Ohr und fühlte seinen warmen Atem. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass egal was kam, sie ihn immer um Hilfe bitten konnte, um Beistand, um was immer sie auch brauchte. Er war da. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Und nicht zum ersten Mal schoss ihr die Frage in den Sinn, warum sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt hatte? Zwar hätte er ihr vermutlich nicht nachgegeben, dafür war er zu sehr Jedi, aber ihr wäre wesentlich mehr Leid erspart geblieben.  
„Der Kopf ist draußen“, erklärte Beru, „jetzt müsst Ihr in kleinen Stößen atmen“.

Padmé war so sehr vertieft, dass sie erst hörte, was nun zu tun war, als Obi-Wan es wiederholte. Es war als gäbe es nur sie, die Schmerzen und Obi-Wan, der sie durch die Geburt leitete. Sie fühlte seine kurzen Atemstöße in ihrem Nacken und tat es ihm gleich.

Obi-Wan sah das Baby, dessen Haut, noch leicht blau, mit einer weißlichen Schmiere bedeckt war. Beru hob das Baby schnell hoch, presste es an die eigene Brust, um es zu wärmen, nahm einen Bindfaden zur Hand und schürte damit die Nabelschnur ab, noch ehe sie das Baby in ein Leinen wickelte. Mit einem Lächeln überreichte sie das Baby seiner völlig erschöpften Mutter und sagte: „Es ist ein Mädchen, Padmé. Ein Mädchen, so schön wie seine Mutter und sie sieht sehr gesund aus.“  
Ihr rannen Tränen der Freude die Wangen entlang, als sie ihr Baby entgegen nahm, es sich ganz genau anschaute. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass es an jedem Fuß fünf Zehen und an jeder Hand fünf Finger hatte. Den dunklen Flaum streichelnd lehnte sie sich so weit zurück, dass sie Obi-Wans entzückten Blick auffing. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ein solches Glitzern in den Augen des Jedi gesehen. 

„Seht sie Euch an, Kenobi, ist sie nicht bildschön.“

„Wie ihre Mutter“, sagte er lächelnd und sah Padmé einen Wimpernschlag lang an. Er wusste, dass, wenn er sie länger ansehen würde, sie sehen konnte, was er schon seit Jahren gekonnt verbarg. Verbotene Gefühle.

„Beru...!“ Padmé hielt ihr das Mädchen entgegen. „Nimm sie... – Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...“ Ein jäher Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Unterleib.

„Das wird die Nachgeburt sein“, erklärte Beru. „Man sagt auch, dass die Nachwehen manchmal schlimmer seien als die eigentlichen Geburtswehen.“

„Das ist keine Nachgeburt. Es bewegt sich!“, erwiderte sie ungehalten. Und kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sie eine weitere Presswehe.

Obi-Wan und Beru tauschten überraschte Blicke, während Padmé angestrengt versuchte sich den Schmerz nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Hastig nahm Beru das Mädchen, legte es in das vorbereitete Bettchen und fand sich dann wieder vor der jungen Mutter ein.

„Pressen!“ Es war kein Fehler zu pressen, ganz gleich, ob tatsächlich noch ein Baby kommen würde oder doch nur die Nachgeburt. Beru hatte schon bei einigen Geburten geholfen und manchmal war es vorgekommen, dass die frisch gebackenen Mütter auch nach der Entbindung glaubten ihr Kind noch im Leib zu spüren.

Der Geburtskanal war noch immer geweitet und so kam das zweite Baby wesentlich schneller. Verblüfft stellte Beru fest, dass Padmé sich keineswegs getäuscht hatte, dass sie tatsächlich noch ein Kind in sich trug, dessen Kopf schon nach der ersten Presswehe zu sehen war.

Wie auch beim ersten Kind atmeten Padmè und Obi-Wan im Einklang, bis das Baby geboren war.  
„Es ist ein Junge“, sprach Obi-Wan nahe ihrem Ohr und sie begann zu weinen. Sie weinte vor Freude, er konnte es fühlen. Sie war überwältigt davon, dass sie nicht nur einem Kind, sondern Zwillingen das Leben geschenkt hatte.

Das Haar des Jungen war golden, wie das seines Vaters. Die Augen blau und er schien etwas kleiner als seine Schwester, doch keineswegs schwächer. Er hatte es eilig gehabt, seiner Schwester möglichst schnell zu folgen, vielleicht aus Angst, dass sie ihre Mutter für sich allein beanspruchen würde. Der Jedi-Meister lächelte, als Beru beide Babys in die Arme seiner Mutter legte, bevor sie sich um Padmés Unterleib kümmerte.

Weder die junge Mutter, noch der Jedi vermochten es den Blick von den Neugeborenen abzuwenden. Alles was Padmé tat, war die Beine zu schließen, als Beru ihr eine Decke darüber legte. „Zwillinge...“, hauchte Padmé voller Stolz und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Das Mädchen werde ich Leia nennen“, erklärte sie und drehte dann den Kopf in Obi-Wans Richtung, der selbst ganz fasziniert hinter ihr saß und sie noch immer stützte. „Und ich möchte, dass Ihr einen Namen für den Jungen aussucht, Meister Kenobi.“

„Ich?“ Er sah sie verwundert an und blinzelte dann ungläubig in die Richtung des Jungen. Er sollte einen Namen aussuchen? War das nicht die Ehre, die einem Vater zuteil werden sollte? Er war noch nicht einmal verwandt, nur ein Freund. Bestenfalls...

„Kenobi?“ Padmé sah ihn aus sanften Augen an, die ihre Erschöpfung wiedergaben. „Es steht Euch zu, Ihr habt mich unterstützt, Ihr seid dabei gewesen, nicht sein Vater. Ich möchte Euch als den Paten meines Sohnes.“

Eine Überraschung folgte offensichtlich der anderen und Obi-Wan stand auf, stellte sich neben das Bett und sah Padmé voller Unglauben an. „Ich eigne mich nicht zum Paten, M’Lady.“

„Verwehrt mir diesen Wunsch nicht, Kenobi, bitte.“ Ihre zarte Stimme wurde nur noch von ihrem sanftmütigen Blick übertroffen und es fiel ihm nicht leicht eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ihr wisst genau, dass ich Euch keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann, M’Lady.“ Obi-Wan blickte einige Sekunden an die kahle Wand hinter der Senatorin und nickte schließlich. „Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, dann werde ich Lukes Pate.“

„Luke...“, wiederholte Padmé lächelnd. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, Meister Kenobi.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ich danke Euch. Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung, was das für mich bedeutet.“

„Padmé, du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen“, erklärte Beru und nahm die Kinder an sich. „Ich werde Owen sagen, dass er ein weiteres Bett bauen muss.“ Sie lächelte und legte zuerst das Mädchen in das Kinderbettchen und dann den Jungen, auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Es war zwar etwas eng, aber für eine Nacht würde es schon ausreichen. Neugeborene bewegten sich schließlich kaum. Daher würden sich die beiden nicht gegenseitig im Weg sein.

„Schlaft gut“, sagte Obi-Wan, mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick auf die Kinder, bevor er Padmés Hand nahm und einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte. „Das habt Ihr gut gemacht“, lobte er sie und sie nickte erschöpft, jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Hände unter der Tunika gefaltet verließ Obi-Wan schließlich die Kemenate und trat hinaus auf den Hof. Die erste der beiden Zwillingssonnen war bereits untergegangen, doch es war noch immer hell. Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er starrte hinauf in den Himmel, wo sich ganz allmählich die ersten Sterne abzeichneten. *Wo steckst du nur, mein junger Padawan?*, dachte er bei sich. *Wo steckst du nur?*

 

\- 2 -

Er hatte wirklich nicht lauschen wollen, aber es hatte sich von ganz allein ergeben. Eigentlich hatte er Beru gesucht, um sie zu fragen, ob Padmè eingeschlafen war und ebenso ihre Kinder. Mit dieser Absicht hatte er die Räumlichkeiten durchsucht und war in der Nähe des Wohnraumes hängen geblieben, aus dem laut und deutlich Owens aufgebrachte Stimme an seine Ohren drang.

Zunächst hatte er sich abwenden und die beiden allein lassen wollen, da es ihm wie ein Streit zwischen Eheleuten vorkam und dieser ihn nichts anging, doch dann hatte er das Wort 'Jedi' herausgehört und war plötzlich aufmerksam geworden.  
Er konnte die ungleichen Gefühle von Beru und Owen spüren. Während Owen offenbar wegen ihm aufgebracht war, den Grund hatte er noch nicht heraushören können, versuchte Beru ihn zu verteidigen.

Warum stritten sich die beiden über ihn? Obi-Wan trat verwundert zur Seite und lehnte sich dort an die Wand, gleich neben der Tür.

"Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht fortschicken, Owen. Immerhin hat er die Frau deines Stiefbruders hierher gebracht, damit sie ihre Kinder in Sicherheit gebären konnte." Beru verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Owen mit festem Blick. "Er ist ein guter Mann."

"Er ist sowenig ein guter Mann, wie es Anakin ist. Stiefbruder oder nicht, er taugt in meinen Augen nichts, weiß nicht zu schätzen, welches Glück ihm mit seiner Frau und den Kindern gegeben ist..."

"Anakin kann nichts dafür", unterbrach Beru ihn sanft, "dass wir beide keine Kinder haben können."

"Dieser ganze Quatsch um das Jedi-Dasein, die Macht ... alles Humbug!", schimpfte Owen unbeirrt weiter. "Anakin hätte hier bleiben sollen, mit Padmé. Es wäre für sie alle das Beste gewesen."

"Nicht jeder Mann ist dazu geschaffen Farmer zu sein." Berus Stimme war längst wieder ruhig. Sie hatte sich beruhigt. Sie wusste, dass er ihm Grunde seines Herzens ein guter Mann war, dass er lediglich auf seinen Stiefbruder wütend war und diese Wut war so groß, dass er alle Jedi verteufelte, obgleich sie längst nicht alle gleich waren.

Sie hatte gesehen, wie Obi-Wan sich um Padmé gekümmert hat. Er hatte sie gestützt, als sie bereits in den Wehen lag und aus dem kleinen Transportschiff ausgestiegen war. Er hatte sie in das kleine Zimmer begleitet, in dem sie letztlich ihre Kinder zur Welt brachte und obgleich er es bevorzugt hätte draußen zu warten, blieb er drinnen, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Ihm lag sehr viel an der Senatorin von Naboo. Mehr als er bereit war zuzugeben.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass er hier auf meinem Besitzt bleibt", stellte sich Owen weiterhin stur. "Ich werde ihm weder Obdach, noch Nahrung zukommen lassen. Ich werde keine Jedi auf meinem Grundstück dulden!"

Selbst wenn Owen nicht so laut gesprochen hätte, wüsste Obi-Wan Kenobi, dass er hier alles andere als willkommen war. Die negativen Schwingungen in der Macht gingen nicht ungeachtet an ihm vorbei. Und er wollte nicht bleiben, wenn er unerwünscht war.

Langsam entfernte er sich und blickte zu der Kammer hinüber, in der Padmé und ihre Kinder untergebracht waren. "Ich werde vom Schiff aus auf Euch Acht geben, M'Lady", flüsterte er und machte sich an den Aufstieg der in Stein geschlagenen Stufen, zu seiner Rechten.

Der Horizont auf Tatooine war glutrot gefärbt und strahlte selbst jetzt noch Wärme aus, wo sich die Nacht allmählich senkte und ein kalter Wind aufkam.  
Je heißer die Tage auf diesem Wüstenplaneten waren, desto kälter wurden die Nächte. Obi-Wan hoffte, dass die Senatorin und ihre Kinder es warm hatten. Um sich selbst machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken.

Und es war auch von Vorteil für den Jedi, dass er auf dem Anwesen Owens nicht willkommen war. Von hier oben hatte er einen wesentlich besseren Überblick, vermochte es noch besser nach allem Ausschau zu halten, das ihm und vor allem seiner Begleitung feindselig gesinnt sein könnte.

Während er auf das Schiff zuschritt, erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an seinen ersten Besuch hier auf Tatooine. Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Jungen, der auf das Schiff zugerannt kam und ihm mitteilte, dass sie abheben sollten, während er die Erschütterung in der Macht wahrgenommen hatte und mit Schrecken den Sith bemerkte, der seinen Meister zum Kampf herausgefordert hatte. Ein Kampf der glücklich für Qui-Gon ausgegangen war.

Seit Qui-Gon Jinns Tod hatte sich soviel für ihn verändert. 

Anakin war zu seinem Padawan geworden, zu einer Art Sohn, den er zehn Jahre lang versucht hatte zu erziehen. Den er anstelle Qui-Gons lehren wollte die Macht zu nutzen. Zum Guten zu nutzen, nicht zum Schlechten. Er hatte versagt.

Ihm fehlte noch die tatsächliche Bestätigung für seine Befürchtung, doch ihm war – wie jedem Jedi-Meister – klar, dass Anakin die Fronten gewechselt und sich der dunklen Seite der Macht angeschlossen hatte.

Yoda war von Beginn an klar gewesen, dass dieses unschuldige Kind eines Tages zu einem mächtigen und vom Hass erfüllten Mann heranwachsen würde. Und er hatte die Ausbildung des Jungen dennoch zugelassen. Warum?  
Hatte Yoda soviel Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt, geglaubt dass ein Schüler Qui-Gons mächtig und weise genug sein würde, den Jungen auf den richtigen Pfad zu führen? Oder hatte er die Zukunft, die er gesehen hatte für lediglich eine mögliche Zukunft gehalten, die durchaus noch verändert werden konnte?

War es möglich solche entscheidenden Dinge zu ändern, wenn man rechtzeitig Bescheid wusste? War er selbst überhaupt dazu imstande Padmé vor ihrem Mann zu beschützen und vor allem ihre Kinder von ihm fernzuhalten?

War Anakin nicht schon längst stärker als er und mächtiger als Yoda und Mace-Windu zusammen? Konnte jemand wie Anakin überhaupt aufgehalten werden und wenn ja, wer wäre dazu imstande?

Die aufgehende Schiffsluke riss den nachdenklichen Jedi aus seinen Gedanken und er schrak auf.

Was sollte er nur tun? Wie weiter vorgehen?

Schritt für Schritt betrat er das Schiff und die Luke schloss sich mit einem lauten, metallenen Scheppern hinter ihm als er weit genug drinnen war.

"Wie geht es der Senatorin?", drang die Stimme des Droiden an sein Ohr.

"Sie hat Zwillinge geboren", antwortete er stoisch und trat auf C3PO zu. "Hat sich Meister-Yoda oder ein anderer Jedi-Meister gemeldet?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Verdammt." Obi-Wan fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. "Schick meine Nachricht erneut ins Hauptquartier."

"Ja, Meister Kenobi." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Protokolldroide um und verschwand im Steuerraum.

Warum ließen sich Yoda und die anderen soviel Zeit mit ihrer Antwort auf seinen Ruf? Hatten sie ihn denn nicht erhalten?

Obi-Wan beschloss, sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Und er würde besser auf die Senatorin achten können, wenn er ausgeruht war.

"R2", rief er den kleinen Droiden zu sich, der augenblicklich dem Ruf des Jedi gehorchte. Einige piepende Laute drangen Obi-Wan entgegen und er lächelte gezwungen, die Frage bewusst ignorierend. "Ich möchte, dass du nach draußen gehst, das Anwesen und die nähere Umgebung bewachst, solange ich etwas schlafe." Wieder piepte der Droide und rollte dann auf die Luke zu.

Wenn ein Droide bemerkte, dass er besorgt aussah, wie offensichtlich war es dann für einen Menschen? Obi-Wan sah dem kleinen Droiden kurz nach und zog sich dann in das kleine Schlafquartier zurück.

Zwar war das Bett hart und fast etwas zu klein für ihn, aber für einige Stunden Schlaf hätte er sich in diesen Tagen sogar auf einen Boden zum ruhen gelegt. Unruhig schloss er die Augen, die Hand an seinem Laserschwert, um jederzeit bereit zu sein, sollte R2D2 Alarm schlagen.

~*~

"Er ist ein Freund", kam es ungehalten von der Senatorin, die sich auf den Tisch vor sich stützte und auf Augenhöhe mit Owen ging. "Er ist nicht wie Anakin, jung und ruhelos. Er ist ein Meister und ein Meister weiß, wo sein Platz ist und was zu tun ist. Er ist mein Freund und wenn er hier nicht willkommen ist, dann werde ich auch nicht bleiben."

"Ein Meister worin? Darin einem Jungen beizubringen, wie viel Macht er hat? Eine schwangere Frau im Stich zu lassen?" Owen stand auf und sah Padmé unverwandt an.

"Anakin hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen." Das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden. Sie wollte glauben, dass er gute Gründe hatte durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen. "Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, er ist nur zornig und verwirrt."

"Und deshalb hat er dich verlassen?" Sarkasmus schwang in Owens Stimme mit. "Er ist nicht gut. Das habe ich an jenem Tag in seinen Augen gesehen, als er seine tote Mutter hierher brachte. In seinem Blick war nichts Gutes, nur Hass."

"Ich habe diesen Zorn selbst gesehen", pflichtete ihm Padmé bei, "aber ich weiß auch, dass viel Liebe in ihm steckt."

"Also hat er dich aus Liebe im Stich gelassen?"

Sie weigerte sich, weiterhin mit Owen zu streiten. Das alles führte ohnehin zu nichts. Und es änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Anakin verschwunden war. Und vielleicht hatte er sie ja nicht für immer verlassen, sondern nur für eine Weile. Vielleicht hatte er etwas zu erledigen, das sie in Gefahr bringen würde, und war deshalb allein gegangen.

Ihr Herz focht einen stillen Kampf mit ihrem Verstand. Denn ihr Herz wollte nicht wahr haben, dass ihre Ehe nur knapp vier Jahre gehalten hatte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass Anakin nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Dass der Junge von damals nie wieder zu ihr aufsehen und sie liebevoll anblicken würde. Dieser Anakin existierte nicht mehr.

"Bitte gewähre Obi-Wan dieselbe Gastlichkeit, wie mir", bat sie und ihre Stimme war mit einem Mal wieder sanft. "Er ist anders als Anakin. Und er ist nur ein Freund, nichts weiter. Er kann mich demnach nicht im Stich lassen, wie dein Stiefbruder."

"Bist du so blind?"

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie dagegen, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich berührt, wie er dich ansieht..."

"Das ist doch lächerlich", winkte Padmé ab. Doch sie kam nicht umhin Obi-Wans Absichten zu hinterfragen. Hatte er sie wirklich mit den Augen eines liebenden Mannes angesehen oder mit denen eines besorgten Freundes?  
Schnell schob sie diesen verwirrenden Gedanken beiseite. Was immer da vielleicht war, es durfte nicht sein. Sie war verheiratet und er ein Jedi-Meister. Sie waren Freunde, nichts weiter. Enge Freunde, Vertraute, aber nicht mehr.

"Bitte, Owen, wir werden auch nur ein paar Tage bleiben. Nur solange, bis wir Antwort vom Rat der Jedi haben, bis wir wissen, wie es weitergeht." Sie setzte sich neben Owen und sah ihn flehentlich an.

Owen brummte einige unverständliche Worte, sah kurz zu seiner Frau hinüber, die die gesamte Zeit über stillschweigend das Geschehen verfolgt hatte und wieder in Padmés Augen. "Na schön." Für diese beiden Worte wurde er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. "Ich tue das aber nur, weil du mich darum gebeten hast. Ich tue das nicht für ihn." Er deutete nach oben, wo er den Jedi vermutete.

Padmé nickte. "Vielen Dank."

\- 3 -

"Obi-Wan Kenobi..." Er reagierte nicht auf ihr Klopfen an der Tür. Auch nicht, nachdem sie ihn zum zweiten Mal rief. Zögernd betätigte sie den Türöffner und trat in das abgedunkelte Quartier des Jedi. Er schlief tief und fest.

Es sah allerdings keineswegs bequem aus. Der Tellarer, von dem sie das Schiff hatten, war deutlich kleiner als ein Mensch. Ihm mochte dieses kleine Bett zum schlafen ausgereicht haben, aber einem Mann wie Obi-Wan war es viel zu klein.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, sah im Halbdunkel die Entspanntheit seiner Gesichtszüge. Da war keine Angespanntheit, wie am Tag. Und er lächelte im Schlaf. Sie vermutete, dass er träumte. Einen angenehmen Traum offenbar. Sollte sie ihn wirklich wecken?

Padmé haderte einige gedehnte Sekunden mit dem Gedanken, doch dann ging sie neben dem Bett in die Knie und rüttelte sanft an Obi-Wans Schulter. Er brummte lediglich etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und sie lächelte sanft. Erneut versuchte sie ihn wachzubekommen und ... es gelang ihr. Jedoch vollkommen anders als erwartet, denn mit einem Mal schrak der Jedi-Meister hoch, zog blitzschnell das Laserschwert und bremste keinen Fingerbreit von ihrem Hals den Hieb ab, zu dem er ausgeholt hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen deaktivierte er das Laserschwert und sah die Senatorin ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. "Es war töricht mich zu wecken. Ich hätte Euch um ein Haar enthauptet."

Padmé stand auf und nickte zögerlich. "Mein Schwager hat es sich anders überlegt. Beru bereitet gerade ein Quartier für Euch vor und ich habe Euch etwas zu essen aufbewahrt. Sicher seid Ihr hungrig."

Obi-Wan steckte das Schwert wieder weg und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Ich sehe in Eurem Blick, dass Ihr die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Owen und Beru mitangehört habt", fügte sie nach einigen Sekunden hinzu.

"Ich bin nicht willkommen und das respektiere ich, M'Lady. Ihr müsst nicht Partei für mich ergreifen." Wie gewohnt ließ er seine Hände unter der braunen Tunika verschwinden. Er tat dies oft, um Resignation zu demonstrieren oder schlichte Zurückhaltung.

Padmé sah ihn ernst an. "Ich werde nicht eine Nacht im Haus meines Schwagers verweilen, wenn ich mir dessen nicht gewiss sein kann, dass Ihr ebenfalls seine Gastfreundlichkeit genießt. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir zu Tisch Gesellschaft leistet, Obi-Wan. Nach diesem Nachmittag liege ich tief in Eurer Schuld und dies ist nur ein Versuch die aufgebrachten Mühen zu entschädigen."

"M'Lady...", setzte er zum Widerspruch an, doch hielt abrupt inne, als er den durchdringenden Blick der Senatorin auffing. "In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich und deutete mit einer schlichten Handbewegung auf die noch immer geöffnete Tür. "Nach Euch, M'Lady."

Die Senatorin nickte, den Triumph gekonnt verbergend, und trat in den Korridor des kleinen Schiffes hinaus. Obi-Wan Kenobi folgte ihr leisen Schrittes.

"Ich sage C3PO noch bescheid, dass ich nun doch im Haus nächtigen werde." Damit verschwand er im Kommandomodul und kam kurze Zeit später wieder zurück zur Eingangsluke, die bereits offen stand.

"Ich hoffe, Ihr seid hungrig", ließ sich Padmé vernehmen, ohne ihn anzusehen, als sie ihn kommen hörte und hinaus in die Nacht trat.

"Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag", sagte er. "Ich denke, dass mir eine anständige Mahlzeit gut tun wird."

Sie hörte sein Lächeln aus der Stimme heraus, obgleich er versuchte es zu verbergen. Schließlich schloss er zu ihr auf und sie legten gemeinsam die knapp fünfzig Meter zum Anwesen zurück.

 

~*~

 

Als wäre sie ihr Leben lang Kellnerin gewesen servierte die Senatorin Amidala einen Teller mit gebratenem Fleisch, Kartoffeln und einem weiteren Gemüse, das dem Jedi gänzlich fremd war. Zudem brachte sie noch einen kleinen Korb mit Brot und einen Krug Wasser zu Tisch.

Obi-Wan lächelte die Senatorin peinlich berührt an. „Ihr müsst dies nicht tun, Senatorin. Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen. Ihr habt vor wenigen Stunden zwei Kindern das Leben geschenkt. Ihr solltet bedient werden und nicht bedienen. Ich kann mir die Sachen auch selbst holen.“

„Ihr kennt Euch hier nicht aus, Meister Kenobi. Ich schon, da ich schon einmal hier war.“ Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Plötzlich verschwand es jedoch aus ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht und sie wirkte eher traurig. „Es ist zwar schon viele Jahre her, aber…“

„Ich werde Euren Gatten finden, Senatorin.“ Er legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die ihre.

Amidala sah auf die Hand, nicht in das Gesicht des Jedi, als sie ihm antwortete: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich möchte, dass Ihr ihn findet.“ Es klang wie ein Geständnis und Obi-Wan glaubte auch Scham in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.

„Ihr fürchtet ihn?“

Sie nickte stumm.

„Ihr fürchtet um das Wohl Eurer Kinder.“

„Anakin hat sich sehr verändert ehe er verschwand. Er wurde zunehmend ausfallend, reagierte an manchen Tagen derart über, wegen Kleinigkeiten, dass ich zeitweise Angst vor ihm bekam.“ Traurig blickte sie auf und dem Jedi-Meister in die Augen. „Palpatine hat ihn verändert.“

„Palpatine?“ Obi-Wan sah die Senatorin fragend an. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“

„Anakin hat viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Und seit einiger Zeit ist auch Palpatine nicht mehr er selbst.“

Unruhe erfasste den Jedi und er nahm Padmés Hand in seine beiden Hände. „Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, Senatorin?“

Amidala seufzte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um dem Jedi zu sagen, was sie schon seit geraumer Zeit in Vermutung, jedoch niemals ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich fürchte, dass Kanzler Palpatine versucht die Macht vollständig zu übernehmen, alles zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen und…“

„…dass Anakin sich ihm angeschlossen hat“, vollendete Obi-Wan tonlos den Satz. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie betäubt. Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können?

In letzter Zeit konnte er sich kaum noch auf seine Instinkte verlassen, seine Gefühle trieben ein böses Spiel mit ihm. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schleier vor den Augen entfernt.  
Zuerst hatte er nicht erkannt, dass die Senatorin nicht nur ein, sondern zwei Kinder unter dem Herzen getragen hatte und nun das.

Entweder trieb die Macht ein seltsames Spiel mit ihm, oder seine Jedi-Sinne wurden schwächer. Er konnte jedoch beim besten Willen nicht sagen was schlimmer war.

 

\- 4 -

Obi-Wan stand neben dem kleinen Raumschiff und sah sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Die Worte der Senatorin gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die entscheidende Frage: Wie hatte es ihm entgehen können, dass Palpatine hinter alle dem steckte? Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Palpatine war der Sith Lord, den der Rat so verzweifelt suchte!

Er hatte sich zu sehr ablenken lassen. Seine Sorge um die Senatorin, die Gefühle, denen er nicht nachgeben durfte… All dies war nicht gut. Er wusste nur nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er konnte Padmé jetzt nicht allein lassen. Gerade jetzt, wo Anakin sie verlassen hatte und sie ihre Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte. Und doch, er wusste, dass es nicht gut war in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben.

Mit jeder Minute, in der er sich in ihrer Nähe befand, wurden diese Gefühle stärker und stärker und er wusste nicht, wie lange er der Versuchung noch widerstehen konnte. Der Versuchung ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, sie in die Arme zu ziehen und ihr die Geborgenheit und den Schutz zu bieten, die sie mehr verdiente als irgendjemand sonst, den er kannte.

Er spürte, dass auch sie ihm eine gewisse Zuneigung entgegen brachte, doch er vermochte es nicht zu sagen, ob es sich um jene Art Liebe handelte, die er für sie empfand. Padmé hatte gelernt ihre Gefühle vor den Fähigkeiten der Jedi zu verbergen. Nicht perfekt, aber sie war wirklich gut darin. Und Obi-Wan wusste, dass sie ebenso wenig bereit war jene Gefühle ans Tageslicht treten zu lassen, wie er selbst.

Die vergangenen Monate, die er beinahe ununterbrochen in Padmés Nähe verbracht hatte, da der Rat ihn darum gebeten hatte, für den Fall, dass Anakin wieder auftauchen und Kontakt zu seiner Frau aufnehmen würde, hatten ihm alles andere als gut getan.  
Verbotene Gefühle hatten an Stärke gewonnen. Doch diese Stärke war nichts Positives. Liebe bedeutete Schwäche. Und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben schwach zu werden. In keiner Hinsicht!

 

Obi-Wan saß im Pilotensessel und döste, als die Kommunikationsanlage einen eingehenden Ruf meldete, indem sie zu piepen begann. Sofort richtete sich der Jedi-Meister auf und aktivierte die Anlage. Ein holografisches Bild von Yoda erschien über der Steuerkonsole. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Schlechte Nachrichten überbringen ich muss, Obi-Wan.“ Kenobi fühlte, wie sich eine imaginäre Hand um seinen Hals legte und langsam zudrückte. „Die Sith an Macht gewonnen haben. Viele sich zunehmend in der Galaxie sehen lassen. Jagt auf uns sie machen.“

„Jagt?“ Obi-Wan starrte das Hologramm fassungslos an.

Yoda nickte bedacht. „Die meisten Jünglinge und den Rat evakuieren wir mussten.“

„Wo befindet Ihr Euch jetzt?“

„Auf Alderaan Schutz gefunden wir haben. Asyl uns Bail Organa gewährt. Viele Jedi jedoch noch auf Evakuierung von Coruscant warten. Von überall Meldungen über gefallene Jedi erhalten ich habe.“

„Wie viele?“

„Nicht genau bekannt die Zahl der Verluste zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist. Count Dooku eine Angriffswelle geführt hat.“

Qui-Gon Jinns alter Meister… Obi-Wan spürte, wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen nur ganz langsam entwich. Er hatte den Atem angehalten. Dass Dooku ein Sith war, wusste er schon lange, aber dass er imstande war den Rat anzugreifen, direkt im Hauptquartier auf Coruscant, hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Ich werde zu Euch kommen“, sagte Obi-Wan schließlich.

„Bei der Senatorin du bleiben musst, Obi-Wan. Wir mehr denn je herausfinden müssen, wo Anakin sich aufhält.“

„Padmé glaubt, dass er sich von der dunklen Seite der Macht hat verführen lassen.“ Obi-Wan seufzte und wandte für einen Moment den Blick von Meister-Yodas Hologramm ab, ehe er wieder hinsah. „Sie hat meine Befürchtung bestätigt, dass dies der Grund für sein plötzliches Verschwinden vor beinahe zehn Monaten war.“ Wieder machte der junge Jedi-Meister eine nachdenkliche Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. „Auch hält sie den Kanzler Palpatine für einen Sith Lord. Für Darth Sidious, um genau zu sein. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Anakin vor seinem Verschwinden zunehmend von Palpatine eingenommen war, aber sie hatte zu spät erkannt, was auch uns so lange verborgen geblieben war. Der Kanzler hat uns allen einen Schleier über die Augen gelegt, um sein wahres Ich zu verbergen.“

„Gekonnt er dies getan hat“, erwiderte Yoda mit noch mehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Wir müssen versuchen Anakin aus seinen Fängen zu befreien, Meister-Yoda! Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät.“

Yoda schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Recht zu hast und Palpatine Sidious ist, dann wir bereits verloren haben den jungen Skywalker.“

„Das könnt Ihr nicht wissen. Bei allem Respekt, Meister-Yoda, niemand kennt Anakin so gut wie ich. Ich bin sein Meister gewesen. Ich habe zehn Jahre lang jeden Tag mit ihm verbracht. Ich könnte ihn aus den Klauen Palpatines retten.“

Yoda nickte resignierend. „Wo zu finden den jungen Skywalker du gedenkst?“

Bestimmt hielt sich Anakin ganz in Palpatines Nähe auf. Wenn Padmé Recht behielt und Anakin tatsächlich ein Schüler des dunklen Sith Lords Sidious geworden war, dann würde dieser seinen Schüler nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Sidious war sich des Potentials Anakins ganz bestimmt bewusst, wollte ihn zu seinem Werkzeug machen.

Doch was sollte er tun? Allein würde er sich unmöglich gegen Darth Sidious behaupten können. Da machte Obi-Wan sich gar keine falschen Illusionen. Und auf Anakins Hilfe konnte er nicht zählen. Allein zu gehen würde Selbstmord gleichkommen.

„Er wird in Palpatines Nähe sein. Ich brauche jedoch die Unterstützung des Rates.“

„Meister Windu und ich zu Hilfe dir kommen werden. Treffen wir uns werden auf Coruscant.“

Obi-Wan nickte. „Danke, Meister Yoda.“

Der kleine grüne Jedi-Meister nickte, dann löste sich das Hologramm auf.

 

~*~

„Seid Ihr verrückt geworden?“ Padmé war außer sich und machte keinen Versuch dies zu verbergen. „Wenn Anakin tatsächlich bei Palpatine ist und dieser wirklich der dunkle Sith Lord ist, den der Jedi-Orden so sehr fürchtet, dann werdet Ihr ihm nicht helfen können, Obi-Wan.“

„Dessen können wir uns nur sicher sein, wenn ich versuche ihn zurückzuholen.“ Obi-Wan blickte in die braunen, von Tränen glänzenden Augen der Senatorin.

„Niemand wünscht sich mehr als ich, dass Anakin sich nicht der dunklen Seite der Macht angeschlossen hat. Aber er ist seit fast zehn Monaten fort, was nicht ohne Grund so sein wird. Ich bitte Euch, Obi-Wan, geht nicht!“ Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme und Kenobi vermochte es die Angst in ihr zu fühlen. „Ich will Euch nicht auch noch verlieren! Ich kann es nicht!“ Sie griff nach Obi-Wans Händen und nahm sie in die eigenen. „Ich brauche Euch.“

Ihr Blick machte ihn schwach. Endlich sah sie ihn so an, wie er es sich schon so lange ersehnt hatte. Und doch wusste er, dass es nicht richtig war. Dass er diesem zärtlichen, liebenden Blick nicht nachgeben durfte. „Seht mich nicht so an, M’Lady.“

„Wie sehe ich Euch an?“, fragte sie unschuldig und ihr Blick wurde noch weicher, noch erfüllter von unausgesprochenen, unerlaubten Gefühlen.

„So als…“ Obi-Wan wagte es nicht es auszusprechen. Er konnte nicht. Er wusste, dass wenn er es aussprechen würde, es wie eine Art Bestätigung sein würde. Und wenn es erst offen ausgesprochen war, würden sie beide der Versuchung vielleicht nicht länger widerstehen können. Obi-Wan entzog ihr seine Hände und sah sie entschlossen an. „Ich werde Euren Mann finden und zu Euch zurückbringen. Gemeinsam werden wir ihn retten können. Ich bin noch nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben und Ihr solltet dies auch nicht sein.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Padmé im Hof stehen, eilte die steinernen Stufen hinauf und floh geradewegs in das kleine Transportschiff. Floh vor den Gefühlen, die stärker wurden und ihn gleichzeitig schwächten.

 

\- 5 -

Padmé lief ihm nach. Eilte die Stufen hinauf, doch er war bereits verschwunden als sie an der Oberfläche Tatooines ankam. Kühler Wüstenwind trieb ihr feinen Sand in die Augen und sie schloss diese rasch, schirmte sie mit den Händen ab. Seufzend ging sie noch einige Schritte weiter auf das Transportschiff zu, jedoch sah sie nur noch, wie sich die Öffnungsluke schloss.

Wovor lief Obi-Wan davon? Vor ihr oder seinen Gefühlen für sie?  
Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie falsch die Empfindungen waren, die sie begonnen hatte für den Jedi-Meister zu fühlen. Dass es im Grunde hoffnungslos war, da er diese Zuneigung niemals zeigen, niemals ausleben würde. Doch sie war außerstande sich dieser Gefühle zu wehren. Sie waren da und je öfter sie sich selbst sagte, dass sie nichts als Freundschaft für Obi-Wan empfinden durfte, desto stärker wurden diese Gefühle.

Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie – wenn sie ihre beiden Kinder ansah – sich wünschte, es wären nicht Anakins, sondern Obi-Wans Kinder. Sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken falsch und sogar gemein waren, unfair ihrem Mann gegenüber, dem sie vor knapp fünf Jahren auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Naboo ewige Liebe geschworen hatte.

Sie hatten sich verändert – sie beide. Aus Anakin war ein zorniger Mann geworden, der zunehmend nach Macht strebte. DER Macht! Er war außer sich gewesen, als der Rat der Jedi sich geweigert hatte ihn zum Meister zu ernennen. Er hatte Yoda einen törichten Narren gescholten. Padmé hatte noch in derselben Nacht davon erfahren. Jedoch nicht von Anakin selbst, sondern von Obi-Wan Kenobi, der sich zum ersten Mal, seit er sich Anakins angenommen hatte, für seinen Padawan geschämt hatte. Und das nicht zu Unrecht, wie Padmé – wenn auch ungern – schon damals zugeben musste.

Anakin strebte nach mehr. Er wollte sein ganzes Potential ausnutzen und nicht von den Jedi unterdrückt werden. Und genau dieses Gefühl hatte der Rat ihm unbeabsichtigt vermittelt. Sie hatten Recht damit behalten, ihn nicht die Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten erforschen zu lassen. Padmé hatte in den Jahren ihrer Ehe so viele Augenblicke mit Anakin erlebt, die ihr eine Gänsehaut beschert, ihr wahre Angst eingejagt hatten. Sein Zorn war so groß, dass sie oftmals fürchtete, dass er ihn eines Tages auch gegen sie richten würde.

Eifersucht war immer in seinen Augen gestanden, wenn sie erzählte, dass Obi-Wan ihr einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Es war nicht oft vorgekommen, aber wenn, dann war Anakin leicht anzusehen gewesen, dass er eifersüchtig auf seinen Meister war. Damals war seine Eifersucht lächerlich gewesen, sie hatte ihm das oft gesagt. Jedes Mal, um genau zu sein, wenn er diesen gewissen Blick gehabt hatte, der ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Anakin liebte und hasste seinen Meister zu gleichen Teilen. Das Kind in ihm verehrte und bewunderte seinen Meister, der junge Mann in Anakin jedoch hasste Obi-Wan, da dieser die Meinung des Rates teilte und ihn sein wahres Potential nicht hatte ausschöpfen lassen.  
Padmé dachte wieder an die vielen endlosen Unterhaltungen mit Anakin zurück, in denen er seinen Meister förmlich beschimpft und neidisch genannt hatte.

Obi-Wan Kenobi würde niemals so mächtig sein, wie Anakin. Sie selbst wusste das genauso wie jeder andere, der um Anakins Potential wusste. Dennoch war Obi-Wan ein Jedi-Meister, den man lieber nicht zum Kampf herausfordern sollte. Qui-Gon Jinn hatte ihn mehr als gut ausgebildet.

Ein Lächeln legte sich bei diesen Gedanken auf ihre Lippen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit Obi-Wan zurück. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie eine der Zofen der Königin sei, ebenso wie Qui-Gon dies geglaubt hatte.  
Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass ihr erster Eindruck von Obi-Wan der war, dass sie ihn als verwegen und überaus gut aussehend empfand. Jedoch hatten sie sich zu einer Zeit kennen gelernt, in der es ihr als Königin Naboos nicht gestattet war jedwede Bindung zu einer Person einzugehen. Während ihrer Amtszeit war sie zum Zölibat verpflichtet gewesen. Dies war ein kleines Opfer gewesen, das sie nur allzu gern gegeben hatte, um ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen, der sie seit Kindertagen begleitet hatte.

Ebenso war Obi-Wan seit Kindertagen seinem Wunsch gefolgt ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Und inzwischen war er nicht nur ein Jedi-Meister, er war sogar ein Ratsmitglied. Jedoch erst seit wenigen Monaten. Wie hätte Anakin auf diese ‚Beförderung’ seines ehemaligen Meisters reagiert? Er war ja auch so schon ständig neidisch gewesen, da er selbst trotz aller Fähigkeiten nach wie vor ein Padawan gewesen war.

Nun war er nichts von alledem. Weder Meister, noch Padawan.  
Vielleicht war er wieder ein Schüler, jedoch kein Jedi-Schüler. Padmé schüttelte diesen furchtbaren Gedanken sofort wieder ab. Wollte nicht an den zornigen Anakin denken, der – ohne es zu bemerken – mit seiner Gier nach Macht nicht attraktiver, sondern vielmehr abstoßend für sie geworden war. Sie vermochte es nicht mehr den netten Jungen in ihm zu sehen, den sie hier auf Tatooine kennen gelernt hatte und in den sie sich beinahe zehn Jahre später verliebte. Ihre Liebe war intensiv gewesen, jedoch nicht von langer Dauer.

Je mehr er sie eingeengt und geklammert hatte, desto mehr wollte sie sich von ihm lösen. Und dann war er endlich verschwunden und sie erinnerte sich daran wie es war, frei zu sein. Frei von Angst und Eifersucht.

Doch wie sollte sie Obi-Wan von diesen Gefühlen erzählen? Sie glaubte, dass der Jedi-Meister so verzweifelt versuchte ihre Ehe zu retten, um der Versuchung zu trotzen seiner eigenen Gefühle nachzugeben. So lange sie – Padmé – verheiratet war mit seinem Schüler, verbot ihm nicht nur der Kodex der Jedi sich ihr zu nähern, sondern auch die Freundschaft, die zwischen ihm und Anakin schon seit so vielen Jahren andauerte und die er um keinen Preis aufgeben wollte. Jedenfalls nicht kampflos.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr kalt. Der Wind wurde stärker und sie wurde sich dessen wieder bewusst, wo sie war. Sie zog den dünnen Stoff ihres Seidenmantels enger um sich und blickte in die Leere, die dort herrschte, wo noch vor einiger Zeit das Transportschiff Obi-Wans gestanden hatte. Wie lange sie dagestanden und über sich, Anakin und Obi-Wan nachgedacht hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen.

Die Sonne hatte sich nur unmerklich bewegt, also konnte es noch nicht allzu lange gewesen sein. Jedoch lange genug, um den Start des Raumschiffes mit anzusehen und dabei so in Gedanken versunken zu sein, dies gar nicht zu realisieren. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und ging wieder hinab in das Zuhause ihres Schwagers.

 

~*~

„Du scheinst ihn sehr zu mögen“, erklang die Stimme Berus aus dem Wohnbereich. Sie saß an am Tisch, eine Tasse mit dampfender Flüssigkeit vor sich. Sie drehte das Behältnis vor sich hin und her und blickte ein wenig verträumt in das Getränk.

Padmé wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, dann ging sie hinüber zum Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber Beru hin. „Ist es so offensichtlich?“

Beru nickte mit einem Lächeln, stand auf und nahm aus einem der Küchenschränke hinter sich eine weitere Tasse. „Kaffee?“, fragte sie und hielt die Kanne hoch. Als Padmé nickte, goss Beru etwas von dem koffeinhaltigen Getränk in die Tasse. „Du darfst dich nicht täuschen lassen und Dankbarkeit mit wirklicher Zuneigung verwechseln.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Padmé nahm einen Schluck des Kaffees und blickte der anderen Frau fest in die Augen.

Erst als Beru wieder saß und selbst einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte erklärte sie: „Du bist Obi-Wan dankbar, dass er die ganze Zeit für dich da war, nachdem Anakin dich im Stich ließ.“ Erneut nickte Padmé, war sich aber noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie verstanden hatte, worauf ihre Gegenüber hinaus wollte. „Du magst ihn, das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber verwechsle dieses unschuldige Gefühl nicht mit Liebe. Für die Liebe opfert man gerne Dinge, die einem eigentlich sehr viel bedeuten und nicht selten kommt es vor, dass man sich selbst verliert.“

Padmé fragte sich, ob Beru von sich selbst sprach. Hatte sie viel aufgeben müssen, um die Farm hier im Nirgendwo von Tatooine mit Owen zu führen? Möglich war es. Sie kannte Beru viel zu wenig, um zu sagen, was für ein Leben die Frau vor ihrer Heirat mit Owen geführt hatte. Genauso gut jedoch konnte Beru auch auf all das anspielen, das Padmé für Anakin aufgegeben hatte. Als herauskam, dass sie von Anakin Skywalker ein Kind erwartete und mit ihm – dem Anwärter zum Jedi-Ritter – sogar verheiratet war, drohte der Senat ihr mit der Entlassung. Bis jetzt hatte man niemanden gefunden, der ihre Lücken zufrieden stellend füllen konnte, aber sie wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Und ganz besonders jetzt standen ihre Chancen auf Wiederwahl schlecht, da sie Mutter geworden war. Doch wie sonst sollte sie die Republik unterstützen, wenn nicht als oberste Senatorin von Naboo. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, für Obi-Wan hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie hatte, abgesehen von ihren Kindern, doch schon alles was sie sich aufgebaut und geschaffen hatte, durch Anakin verloren.

„Falls du auf die letzten Jahre anspielst“, begann Padmé nach einigen gedehnten Augenblicken, „so brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Anakin ist fort. Und auch wenn Obi-Wan versucht ihn zu finden und zu mir zurück zu bringen, ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr möglich ist. Wir alle haben uns viel zu sehr verändert, um wieder das Leben führen zu können, dass wir vor einem oder auch vor zwei Jahren gelebt haben. Besonders Anakin hat sich geändert. Ich habe zwar keine definitiven Beweise, aber ich fühle es tief in mir drinnen, dass der Anakin, dem ich ewige Liebe schwor, nicht mehr existiert. Und ganz gleich, was sich da zwischen Obi-Wan und mir entwickelt haben mag, es wird immer etwas bleiben, das keiner von uns bereit ist auszuleben. Er ist ein Jedi-Meister, Beru. Und auch wenn Anakin mir etwas anderes gesagt hat, so ist es ihnen nicht gestattet zu lieben. Sie mögen es tun, doch im Verborgenen, nur für sich. Ich muss dies respektieren, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt. Ich möchte nicht noch einen Jedi zu Fall bringen. Ich darf nicht so egoistisch sein. Und schon allein aus diesem Grund kann ich mich selbst nicht verlieren.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Padmé. Das hoffe ich wirklich.“ Beru legte wie beiläufig eine Hand auf Padmès und tätschelte sie für einen Moment. „Du solltest dich jetzt auf deine neue Aufgabe konzentrieren, deine Kinder.“

„Du hast vollkommen Recht“, erwiderte Padmé lächelnd und trank ihren Kaffee aus.

Die beiden Frauen saßen sich noch eine Weile nachdenklich gegenüber, ehe Owen erschien und sich verschlafen zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Und noch ehe Padmé ihm die Frage beantworten konnte, wo Obi-Wan sich aufhielt, hörte sie ihre beiden Kinder schreien und ging, um sie zu füttern. In Gedanken war sie jedoch bei dem Jedi, der auf dem Weg nach Coruscant ins Jedi-Hauptquartier war und sich zum Teil ihretwegen in große Gefahr begab.

 

\- 6 -

Der Flug nach Coruscant war ihm ungewöhnlich lange vorgekommen. Wohl, weil er ahnte, was ihm bevor stand. Unsicheren Schrittes verließ Obi-Wan Kenobi das kleine Raumschiff, überquerte die Landeplattform und trat schließlich ins Hauptquartier der Jedi. Die automatische Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und sofort wurde er von einer Welle unglaublichen Schmerzes überwältigt, die ihn straucheln ließ. Er sackte auf die Knie, die Augen geschlossen, sich gegen die Gefühlswelle wehrend.

Was war geschehen?

Nur langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen, ließ den Blick durch die große Eingangshalle gleiten. Zunächst konnte Obi-Wan nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, doch der Schmerz war immer noch gegenwärtig und ungeheuerlich stark. Plötzlich sah er jemanden die Marmortreppen herunter kommen, direkt auf ihn zu. Die Person strauchelte und fiel schließlich die letzten Stufen hinab, kam unmittelbar vor dem Jedi-Meister zum liegen.

Barriss Offee! Ein weiblicher Jedi-Ritter.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Obi-Wan und bemerkte die Wunde im Bauch des anderen Jedi. Sofort ging er neben ihr auf die Knie, presste eine Hand auf die Verletzung und zog mit der anderen das Lichtschwert. Mit einem Zischen aktiviert, leuchtete das Schwert grün auf.

„Skywalker“, stieß Barriss Offee aus und gewann mit diesem einen Wort augenblicklich Obi-Wans ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Blut quoll aus dem Mund des anderen Jedi und Obi-Wan ahnte, dass sie schwerste innerliche Verletzungen hatte.

Er starrte ungläubig zu der Frau vor sich hinab. „Was sagst du?“

Barriss Offee wollte es wiederholen, verlor jedoch das Bewusstsein.

„Was sagst du?“, wiederholte Obi-Wan seine Frage im Schock und rüttelte den Jedi, bis ihm schließlich bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr lebte.

Der Schmerz, den Obi-Wan bis eben noch gespürt hatte, verebbte langsam und machte einem mulmigen Gefühl platz. Sich in alle Richtungen umblickend, erhob sich der Jedi-Meister und ging die schweren Marmorstufen hinauf. Was er im ersten Raum erblickte, den er betrat, würde sich für alle Zeit in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Der Boden des Schulungsraums für die jüngsten der Padawane war mit Körpern gepflastert. Leblosen Körpern. Es ging kein Gefühl mehr von ihnen aus. Obi-Wan erschauerte. Wer war für eine solche Gräueltat verantwortlich? Hatte Anakin etwas damit zu tun? Oder was hatte Barriss Offee versucht ihm zu sagen, ehe sie ihren Verletzungen erlegen war?

Obi-Wans Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er verließ den Raum. In jedem der folgenden Räume befanden sich Leichen und als er schließlich den Korridor zum Ratsraum betrat, fand er drei der Ratsmitglieder vor der Tür liegend vor, die weit offen stand und ihn fast schon einlud einzutreten. Der Jedi-Meister spürte tiefste Besorgnis und trat vorsichtig mit großen Schritten über die Leichen hinweg, darauf bedacht, nicht auf sie zu treten.

Yoda saß auf seinem Sessel und blickte Obi-Wan Kenobi an. Er hatte ihn bereits erwartet. In der Mitte des runden Raumes flimmerte das Standbild einer holografischen Aufnahme. Obi-Wan musste näher herantreten, um sie genauer sehen zu können.

„Real geworden meine schlimmste Befürchtung ist, Obi-Wan.“ Yoda blickte das Hologramm an, dessen bläulicher Schimmer sich auf der grünen Haut des kleinen Jedi-Meisters abzeichnete.

Als Obi-Wan das Gesicht erkannte, hallten Barriss Offees letzte Worte in seinen Gedanken wider und es war, als zöge ihm eine höhere Macht den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Anakins Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen und abgrundtiefer Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!“, stieß er verzweifelt aus. „Sagt mir, dass ich mich täusche und…“ Der Jedi-Meister schluckte schwer und sackte vor dem Hologramm auf die Knie, starrte es ungläubig an. „Das darf nicht sein.“

„Alle im Tempel ermordet der junge Skywalker hat.“

Tränen bildeten sich in Obi-Wans Augen, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Ich habe versagt.“

„Den Verlauf des Schicksals niemand aufhalten kann. Nicht bei dir die Schuld liegt, Obi-Wan. Meine Entscheidung es war, den jungen Skywalker alles über die Macht zu lehren und auszubilden.“

„Er sollte der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen. Das stand in der Vorsehung. Wie konnte das geschehen?“

„Heimtückisch die dunkle Seite der Macht ist. Ihn von uns gelockt sie hat.“

Obi-Wan ertrug es nicht länger die Aufnahme anzusehen und deaktivierte das Hologramm.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„In Sicherheit die restlichen Jedi müssen gebracht werden. Ungewiss die Anzahl der Überlebenden ist. Herausfinden wir müssen wie viele noch leben.“

In Anbetracht der Opfer hier im Tempel, hatte Obi-Wan keine große Hoffnung, dass noch sehr viele Jedi lebten. Einige wenige waren auf Missionen unterwegs, Friedensverhandlungen abzuschließen. Doch eines stand fest, Frieden würde es in diesem Teil der Galaxie nun für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr geben. Die dunkle Macht war stärker und größer als jemals zuvor und die Hüter des Friedens beinahe ausgelöscht. Anakin hatte nicht das Gleichgewicht gebracht, er hatte die Mächte ins Ungleichgewicht gestürzt und schließlich sein Können und Wissen gegen den Jedi-Orden eingesetzt. Sehr viele Möglichkeiten gab es für Obi-Wan und Yoda und die restlichen Jedi nicht mehr.

„Wir müssen es aufhalten, Meister-Yoda.“

„Nur einen Weg es gibt, die dunkle Seite der Macht aufzuhalten.“

Yoda musste es gar nicht aussprechen. Obi-Wan wusste auch so, was die einzige Möglichkeit war das Rad des Schicksals zu drehen, um wieder für Frieden zu sorgen. Sie würden die beiden verantwortlichen Sith finden und töten müssen. Obi-Wan zweifelte nicht daran, dass Anakin und Palpatine gefunden werden konnten. Auch hegte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass Yoda sich gegen den dunklen Lord würde behaupten können. Doch was war mit ihm? Er würde sich seinem ehemaligen Schüler Anakin stellen müssen. Und viel größer als die Angst, dass er gegen Anakin verlieren würde, war seine Angst davor sich ihm überhaupt gegenüber zu stellen. Anakin war beinahe wie ein Sohn für ihn, zumindest war er ein Freund gewesen. Und nun zwang Anakin ihn zu einem Schritt, den er immer befürchtet hatte, aber nie wahrhaben wollte. Qui-Gon Jinn hatte in dem kleinen Jungen von Tatooine nur ein Kind gesehen, keine Gefahr. Er hatte geglaubt den Jungen auf den rechten Pfad führen und dort halten zu können und er hatte geglaubt, dass Obi-Wan diese Aufgabe ebenfalls bewältigen könnte. Das Gefühl versagt zu haben, lastete schwer auf den Schultern des jungen Jedi-Meisters. Er hatte Anakin verloren. Die dunkle Macht hatte seinen Blick getrübt und ihm lange genug gute Miene zum bösen Spiel vorgemacht, bis es schließlich zu spät gewesen war und nicht mehr aufgehalten werden konnte.

„Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach Anakin machen“, sagte Obi-Wan schließlich und schloss einen Moment bedächtig die Augen.

„Für die Bestattung der gefallenen Jedi ich Sorge tragen werde. Danach den Kanzler ich aufsuchen werde. Das Gleichgewicht wir wieder herstellen müssen. Verloren der Frieden sonst sein wird für immer.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Obi-Wan. „Ich weiß, Meister-Yoda.“ Nochmals sah Obi-Wan den ältesten der Jedi an und wusste, dass es vielleicht kein Wiedersehen geben würde. „Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.“

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein“, sagte Yoda ebenfalls zum Abschied.

Der junge Jedi-Meister wandte sich schließlich ab und verließ den Ratsraum genauso bedacht, wie er ihn betreten hatte. Auf dem Weg aus dem Tempel blieb sein Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wollte die vielen Toten nicht noch einmal sehen. Die Bilder der Leichen hatten sich ohnehin bereits für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Dies war der denkbar schwärzeste Tag in der Geschichte für die Jedi. Ein Tag, der niemals in Vergessenheit geraten würde.

\- 7 -

Obi-Wan saß lange im Cockpit des kleinen Raumschiffes und fragte sich, wo er mit der Suche nach Anakin beginnen sollte. Er hatte einfach keine Idee, wohin es seinen ehemaligen Padawan nach dem Massaker hier auf Coruscant verschlagen haben könnte. In Gegenwart von Palpatine vermutete er ihn allerdings nicht. Zusammen waren die beiden mit Sicherheit eine noch mächtigere Bedrohung, aber sie würden es nicht riskieren gemeinsam einem Gegenangriff zu erliegen. Sie waren voller Hochmut, aber nicht töricht. Ganz besonders nicht Palpatine, der sich als einer der raffiniertesten Menschen herausgestellt hatte, denen Obi-Wan in seinem ganzen Leben jemals begegnet war. Nein, Anakin befand sich ganz bestimmt nicht in seiner Nähe. Nicht solange es noch ein paar Jedi-Ritter gab, die sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen vermochten.

Doch wo sollte er mit der Suche beginnen?

Der Jedi aktivierte die Comanlage des Raumschiffs, um Bail Organa zu kontaktieren. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass wenigstens der eine Transporter mit den letzten überlebenden Jedi sicher auf Alderaan angekommen war.

Kurz darauf erschien das vertraute holografische Bild Organas vor Obi-Wan. Und allein der Gesichtsausdruck des Senators von Alderaan verhieß nichts Gutes. Obi-Wan wagte kaum die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Der Transporter ist noch nicht angekommen“, sagte Bail und bestätigte die Befürchtung des Jedi. „Er hätte schon vor mehr als zwei Stunden hier eintreffen müssen.“

„Sie wurden abgefangen“, mutmaßte Obi-Wan und der Senator nickte zustimmend. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Doch ist es möglich, dass Ihr einen Suchtrupp entsendet, der mir auf halbem Weg entgegen kommt?“

„Selbstverständlich“, versicherte Organa. „Was ist mit dem zweiten Transporter?“

„Er hat Coruscant nie verlassen. Aufzeichnungen zeigten uns, dass noch vor dem Abflug ein Angriff auf den Jedi-Tempel stattfand bei dem sämtliche anwesende Jedi ihr Leben im Kampf ließen.“

„Sämtliche?“, fragte der Senator ungläubig und eine Hand legte sich automatisch auf seinen Mund. Organa dachte vor allem an die Jünglinge, vermutete Obi-Wan. Organa wusste, dass drei Transportflüge eingeplant waren, um das Überleben von möglichst vielen Jedi in verschiedenen Ausbildungsstadien zu retten. Auf jedem Flug hätte es jeweils ein Drittel Jünglinge, Padawane, Jedi-Ritter, Meister und Ratsmitglieder geben sollen. „Yoda?“ Anspannung zeichnete das Gesicht des Senators.

„Er lebt noch. Er hatte Glück im Unglück. Dadurch, dass er sich allein auf den Weg zurück nach Coruscant begab, konnte er den Anschlag überleben.“

„Und Ihr? Wie…?“

„Ich war ebenfalls allein unterwegs von Tatooine aus. Ich muss Anakin nur knapp verpasst haben, als ich im Tempel eintraf und das Resultat des Massakers erblickte.“ Obi-Wan atmete schwer ein und wieder aus. Dann startete er den Antrieb des Schiffes und verließ Coruscant. Bail Organa versicherte dem Jedi nochmals, dass er einen Suchtrupp nach dem Transporter schicken würde, was Obi-Wan nur wenig beruhigte. Insgeheim wusste er bereits, dass sie zu spät kommen würden.

 

***

Padmé betrachtete gedankenvoll ihre Zwillinge. Sie wusste nicht, seit wie vielen Minuten sie reglos dagesessen und ihren Kindern beim schlafen zugesehen hatte. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor Kinder zu gebären, während in der Galaxie um sie herum Krieg ausgebrochen war. Sie machte sich Sorgen, um die, die ihr wichtig waren. Um ihre Familie auf Naboo, ihre Freunde auf Alderaan und nicht zuletzt um die beiden Männer, die schon so lange Teil ihres Lebens waren; Anakin und Obi-Wan.

Sie fragte sich, ob Obi-Wan ihren Mann schon gefunden hatte und ob die Befürchtungen sich bestätigt hatten. Ob Anakin tatsächlich der dunklen Macht verfallen war?

Unruhe erfasste sie mit einem Mal und sie nahm sich den Comlink aus einem der kleinen Schränke, der zwischen ihren Kleidern lag. Auf Zehenspitzen verließ sie das kleine Schlafzimmer, das sie sich für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes mit ihren Kindern teilte und trat hinaus in die Nacht von Tatooine. Es wunderte sie, dass Obi-Wan sich nicht längst von sich aus gemeldet hatte. Dies sah ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich und verstärkte ihre Sorge um ihn nur noch mehr.

Beru und Owen schienen bereits zu schlafen. Kein Wunder, für sie änderte sich auch nichts. Sie waren hier in Sicherheit, weit weg vom Kriegsgeschehen. Erst als sie an der Oberfläche stand und kalter Wind um sie blies, zog sie den dünnen Morgenmantel zu. Dann aktivierte sie den Comlink erstellte eine Verbindung zu Obi-Wans portablem Kommunikationsgerät.

Es dauerte einige gedehnte Sekunden bis der Jedi auf ihren Ruf reagierte. Furchen hatten sich in seiner Stirn gebildet, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Er war angespannt, lächelte nicht, wie er es sonst tat, wann immer sie miteinander sprachen. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, wollte sie wissen.

Er nickte und sie konnte sehen, dass er schweren Herzens war. Etwas bedrückte ihn zutiefst.

„Was habt Ihr herausgefunden? Wisst Ihr, wo Anakin ist?“

Erneut nickte der Jedi. Und endlich, nach einem Augenblick, der Padmé wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, sagte er auch, was ihm Kummer bereitete. „Ich habe eine Aufzeichnung gesehen, die all meine Befürchtungen und auch die Euren bestätigte, Padmé.“

Die Tatsache, dass er sie mit dem Vornamen ansprach, ließ sie erschauern und untermalte das Gesagte in seiner Schwere. Alles in ihr wehrte sich gegen die Worte. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was der Jedi ihr zu berichten hatte und nun verstand sie auch, weshalb er es vermieden hatte, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Er hatte es ihr nicht sagen wollen. Nicht auf diese Weise und nicht, ehe… er Anakin begegnet war.

„Habt Ihr ihn gefunden?“

„Ja. Er befindet sich auf einem Zerstörer, der sich von Alderaan fortbewegt. Wohin genau, konnten wir noch nicht ermitteln.“ Padmé nickte angespannt. „Er macht Jagd auf die Jedi.“

„Das glaube ich nicht“, war ihre zu hastige Antwort. Furcht ließ ihre sonst sanfte Stimme vibrieren. „Irrt Ihr Euch auch nicht?“

„Ich war da, Padmé. Ich sah Aufzeichnungen, wie er mit einem Sturmtrupp zusammen den Jedi-Tempel angriff. Und auf einem der drei Transporter, der nach Alderaan unterwegs war, um das erste Drittel der Jedi zu evakuieren, wurden Beweise gefunden, dass er an Bord war. Ob er allein handelte oder im Auftrag des dunklen Lords ist bisher ungewiss.“ Obi-Wan machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Ich werde ihm folgen und ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen.“

„Was habt Ihr vor?“

„Selbst wenn es mir gelänge ihn von seinem Pfad abzubringen… er hat hunderte Jedi getötet, Padmé. Das ist nicht mehr der Junge, den ich ausgebildet habe. Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder.“ Der Jedi schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ihr wollt ihn töten?“, hauchte Padmé ungläubig.

„Es ist keineswegs mein Wille. Doch ich muss ihn aufhalten. Er stürzt die Macht ins Ungleichgewicht. Mit ihm an seiner Seite wird Lord Sidious zu immenser Macht gelangen. Und glaubt mir, Ihr wollt ebenso wenig wie ich, dass die Sith die Galaxie beherrschen. Das wäre das Ende des Friedens.“

„Welcher Frieden? Seit Monaten gab es keinen wirklichen Frieden mehr. Seit Jahren ist der Frieden dabei zu zerfallen.“ Padmé rieb sich die Stirn. „Lasst ihn gehen, Obi-Wan.“

„Das kann ich nicht. Das darf ich nicht.“

Obi-Wan blickte lange und intensiv auf das Holobild der Senatorin, ehe er fortfuhr: „Was auch geschehen mag, bleibt im Verborgenen. Ich fürchte um Eure Sicherheit und noch mehr, um die Eurer Kinder.“

„Er würde uns nichts tun“, sagte Padmé, doch sie glaubte nicht hundertprozentig an ihre Worte. „Er würde seinen Kindern nichts tun“, fügte sie schließlich hinzu.

„Der Einfluss auf Anakin ist stark. Wenn er von den Kindern erfährt… Sidious würde es ebenfalls erfahren. Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wozu der dunkle Lord imstande wäre, bekäme er Eure Kinder in seine Fänge. Er würde sie manipulieren, das müsst Ihr doch sehen. Sie liefen Gefahr der Dunklen Macht zu verfallen, ebenso wie ihr Vater.“ Obi-Wan hielt inne, als er sah, wie sich Tränen aus den Wimpern der Senatorin lösten.

„Ihr habt immer davon gesprochen, dass Anakin der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Dass er der Auserwählte sei! Wie konnte es geschehen, dass er der Dunklen Macht verfiel, ohne dass es einer von uns gemerkt hat? Niemand stand ihm so nahe wie wir. Das ist…“ Sie brach ab und sank weinend auf die Knie.

Obi-Wan fühlte sich furchtbar. Es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, welche Qualen sie auszustehen hatte. Und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als bei ihr zu sein, um sie zu halten. Er wollte ihr so gerne etwas von seiner eigenen Stärke abgeben, die einem Jedi half in Augenblicken wie diesen nicht den Gefühlen zu erliegen. Qui-Gon war ihm ein guter Meister gewesen und jetzt vermisste er ihn einmal mehr. Er würde wissen, was zu tun war. Obi-Wan selbst war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich Anakin stellen sollte. Ob er sich messen konnte mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan, der viele Monate heimlich vom dunklen Lord geschult worden war. Die Doktrin der Jedi allerdings brachte den Jedi-Meister dazu alle Zweifel wegzuwischen und sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Es war ein letzter Versuch das Gleichgewicht der Mächte wieder herzustellen. Yoda und er mussten es einfach versuchen, selbst wenn es ihr Leben fordern würde. Selbst wenn es die Jedi endgültig auslöschen würde.

„Es tut mir unsagbar leid“, sagte Obi-Wan zu Padmé. Sie blickte auf und ihm noch einmal in die Augen, ehe er die Verbindung unterbrach, um auf seine vielleicht letzte Mission zu gehen.

Auf Tatooine blickte Padmé noch eine Zeitlang ins Leere, ehe sie sich der Kälte bewusst wurde, die sie erschauern ließ. Es passte zu der Kälte, die in ihrem Herzen herrschte und der Angst, die sie empfand. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass es Obi-Wan gelingen würde Anakin zu retten. Dass dieser jedoch imstande war die Jedi zu ermorden, sämtliche Jedi, hatte Padmé nicht kommen sehen. Dieser naive Teil von ihr war mit den Jedi gestorben. Zurück blieben Angst und Kummer.

\- 8 -

Obi-Wan verließ den engen Lüftungsschacht und ging hinter einigen Transportkisten in Deckung. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie er sich an Bord des Kampfkreuzers geschlichen hatte, doch er wusste, dass er längst nicht außer Gefahr war. Er ahnte nicht, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan längst seine Gegenwart spürte, dass er nur darauf wartete ‚gefunden’ zu werden. Anakin hatte ihm praktisch eine Spur aus Brotkrumen hinterlassen; er wollte gefunden werden.

Der junge Jedi-Meister stahl sich hinaus auf den Korridor, um sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum zu begeben, als ihm zwei Droidika entgegen kamen und sofort den Angriff starteten. Geschickt zog er sein Lichtschwert und aktiviert es, wehrte die Schüsse der elektronischen Garde ab, näherte sich ihnen – das Schwert elegant vor sich hin und her schwingend, welches einen rauschenden Ton von sich gab – und griff schließlich frontal an. Die Droidika waren auf Distanzen gefährliche Gegner, im Nahkampf jedoch unterlegen. Er duckte sich, wich ihren beinahe plumpen Versuchen direkt anzugreifen aus und zerlegte den einen binnen Sekundenbruchteilen in seine Bestandteile. Piepend griff ihn der zweite Droidika weiterhin an, seiner Programmierung folgend und fand sich nur wenige Augenblicke später als Schrotthaufen neben dem bereits zerstörten Droidika wieder.

Obi-Wan Kenobi war durch diesen kleinen Zwischenfall kaum ins Schwitzen geraten. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein, um Anakin. Und dann, ganz plötzlich konnte er ihn fühlen, lange noch bevor er den Kontrollraum erreichte und sich ihm gegenüberstehend wieder fand.

Er hatte lange überlegt, wie er beginnen sollte und was er zu ihm sagen würde. Das Szenario war der Jedi-Meister in Gedanken hunderte Male durchgegangen. Und dann stand er Anakin gegenüber und brachte nur ein einziges Wort in Form einer Frage über die Lippen: „Warum?“

Anakin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wandte sich nur langsam um. Eine lange, schwarze Kutte verhüllte seine Gestalt, doch Obi-Wan musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er es war. Sein Herz begann vor Anspannung wild in seiner Brust zu hämmern, so sehr fürchtete er die Antwort zu hören.

„Meister“, sagte Anakin abfällig und wischte sich die Kutte vom Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht nun gut sichtbar wurde. Der Ausdruck in seinem Blick war kalt und düster. Obi-Wan erschauderte bei seinem Anblick.

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein Meister.“

In Anakins Augen funkelte es. „Wie immer habt Ihr Recht.“

„Warum“, wiederholte Obi-Wan seine noch unbeantwortete Frage, obgleich er die Antwort nicht wirklich hören wollte.

„Macht.“

„Macht?“

Anakin nickte und wirkte dabei hochmütiger denn je. „Ihr und die übrigen Jedi seid schwach. Hüter des Friedens, welch lächerliche Bezeichnung.“

„Wenn wir so schwach sind, weshalb dann dieses Massaker? Würdest weder du noch Sidious die Jedi fürchten, gäbe es keinen Grund sie auszulöschen.“ Behutsam tat er einige Schritte auf seinen ehemaligen Padawan zu, dieser blieb jedoch ungerührt stehen. „Weshalb die Angriffe, wenn wir doch so schwach sind, wie du sagst?“

„Rache! Die Jedi und die Sith unterscheiden sich nicht so sehr voneinander, wie Ihr meint. Wir ziehen es jedoch vor unser gesamtes Potential zu nutzen, ziehen es vor die Schwachen zu regieren, sie auf diese Weise vor sich und ihrer eigenen Torheit zu schützen. Sie sind wie Kinder ohne Eltern, hilflos und schwach. Ihr und alle anderen Jedi wollen das nicht einsehen. Und die Sith wollen nicht länger im Verborgenen bleiben und sich verstecken. Die Jedi haben zu lange die Fäden in der Hand gehalten, es wird Zeit für eine neue Macht, die einzig wahre Macht.“

„Und die verkörperst du?“, fragte Obi-Wan sarkastisch. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Anakin ihm da erzählte. „Du willst ein Diktator werden und die Schwachen unterdrücken, anstatt ihnen zu helfen?“ Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du wirst niemals an der Spitze stehen, Anakin. Er wird dich unterdrücken, dich benutzen. Er weiß zu was du fähig bist.“

„Niemand kennt mein wahres Potential. Ihr habt es ebenso wenig erkannt, wie der dunkle Lord“, erwiderte Anakin mit düsterer Miene. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der ausgenutzt wird, das versichere ich Euch. Eines Tages werde ich die alleinige Macht haben und über die Galaxie herrschen. Ich werde der sein, der alle anderen regiert. Ich werde der mächtigste aller Sith werden und niemand, weder Sidious, noch Ihr selbst, werdet mich aufhalten können.“

Ungläubig starrte Obi-Wan in Anakins Gesicht. Von dem jungen, unschuldigen Mann war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Seine Gier nach Macht hatte alles Gute in ihm ausgelöscht. „Was ist mit Padmé, Anakin?“

„Anakin ist tot. Sie hat ihn geschwächt, Ihr habt ihn geschwächt. Er ist gestorben, an dem Tag, als Lord Sidious seinen neuen Schüler auserwählte; mich, Darth Vader.“

Blinzelnd trat Obi-Wan einen Schritt zurück. Es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als leide Anakin an einer Art gespaltener Persönlichkeit. Er hatte seine alte Identität aufgegeben, um in einer neuen wiedergeboren zu werden. Er hatte beschlossen sein altes Leben als Jedi-Schüler und Ehemann aufgegeben, um dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Um dessen Wissen zu assimilieren, bis er mächtig genug war Sidious zu stürzen und selbst die Macht an sich zu reißen. Das konnte unmöglich der Weg sein, der Anakin Skywalker vorbestimmt war. Das konnte nicht das sein, was Qui-Gon in dem Jungen von Tatooine gesehen hatte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Obi-Wan an die Zwillinge, doch dann wischte er die Gedanken schnell fort. Anakin wusste nichts von seinen Kindern und das sollte auch so bleiben. Wenn seine Liebe zu Padmé nicht stark genug war, ihn auf der Seite der Jedi zu halten, würde es das Wissen um seine Kinder wohl auch nicht schaffen.

Er überlegte, ob er Padmés Wunsch nicht doch nachkommen und einfach wieder gehen sollte. Warum sollte es ihm obliegen Anakin aufzuhalten, oder Darth Vader, wie er sich nun nannte? Warum sollte ausgerechnet er diese schwere Bürde tragen?

Der Gedanke war noch nicht in seinem Geist erloschen, als er eine kaum sichtbare Bewegung Anakins bemerkte. Dieser zog im Bruchteil von nur einer Sekunde sein neues Lichtschwert, das rot glomm und schenkte Obi-Wan ein hämisches Lächeln.

„Lasst es uns zu Ende bringen. Ich habe es satt mit Euch zu reden.“

„Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen, du bist wie ein Sohn für mich gewesen“, sagte Obi-Wan matt, zog jedoch seinerseits das Lichtschwert. Er wollte nicht gegen Anakin kämpfen, exekutieren lassen wollte er sich jedoch auch nicht.

„Es kann nur einer von uns diesen Tag überdauern, das wisst Ihr ebenso gut wie ich“, rief Anakin und holte zum Erstschlag aus.

Obi-Wan wehrte den Hieb ab, drehte sich einmal um die Achse und holte seinerseits zum Schlag aus. „Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so endet!“

„Ich schon!“, schrie Anakin und hieb in wilder Raserei auf seinen ehemaligen Meister ein. Es gelang Obi-Wan ein ums andere Mal abzuwehren und auszuweichen. Mit seinen eigenen Schlägen, die Anakin jedoch verfehlten, traf er ein ums andere Mal diverse Kontrollkonsolen. Die Geräte sprühten Funken, brachen nacheinander in Flammen aus. Dunkle Rauchschwaden hingen in der Luft und brannten in seinen Augen.

Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Jedi-Sinne, als er wieder und wieder Anakins Angriffen auswich. Meist hörte er das Lichtschwert, ehe er es durch die Rauschschwaden schneiden sah, fühlen konnte er nichts als Anakins maßlosen Zorn.

Heiße Flammen züngelten in seine Richtung, als er vergebens versuchte Deckung hinter einer explodierten Konsole zu finden. Das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer und Schwindel ließ ihn immer weiter zurücktaumeln. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte den Kampf bereits aufgeben, als Anakin ihn mit seinem Schwert am rechten Bein erwischte.

Jäher Schmerz ließ ihn aufschreien. Seine eigene Stimme wurde sofort von den dicken Rauchwolken verschluckt, noch ehe sie von den kalten Wänden des Kontrollraums widerhallen konnten. Er konzentrierte sich mit letzter Kraft darauf den Schmerz auszublenden und startete einen Gegenangriff.

Humpelnd sprang Obi-Wan aus seiner Deckung und hieb zu, von rechts, von links, von oben und dann wieder von unten. Anakin hielt jeden der Schläge auf, als wäre es ein lustiges Spiel. Sie hatten oft zusammen trainiert und Obi-Wan hatte schon früh festgestellt, dass es für seinen Padawan ein Leichtes war, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass der gesamte Raum in Flammen stand, bis eine Explosion nach der anderen die Luft erschütterte und Elemente der Schalttafeln, Displays der Konsolen und diverse Verkleidungen durch den Raum wirbelten. Das gesamte Schiff geriet außer Kontrolle, die Autonavigation versagte, durch die enorme Hitze des Raums begannen die Fensterscheiben bedenklich zu knacken.

Obi-Wan fürchtete, dass das Glas bald bersten würde. Wenn nicht von selbst, dann durch die herumfliegenden Schiffsteile. Noch einmal setzte er alles auf eine Karte, kämpfte nicht nur gegen Anakin an, sondern auch gegen die Benommenheit, die aufgrund des akuten Sauerstoffmangels zunehmend von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er schaffte es Anakin abzudrängen, holte aus, wieder und wieder und immer wieder. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, das Lichtschwert hielt er in beiden Händen, um es nicht versehendlich zu verlieren – was sein Todesurteil gewesen wäre. Und dann, Anakin duckte ich, um einer Schalttafel auszuweichen, die ihn enthauptet hätte, erwischte Obi-Wan ihn endlich. Er trennte Anakins künstliche Hand vom Arm ab und schlug gleich noch einmal zu. Diesmal gelang es ihm die Beine seines ehemaligen Padawans zu treffen. Sein Lichtschwert glitt widerstandslos durch Fleisch und Knochen und trennte beide Beine ab.

Ungläubig starrte Anakin seinen ehemaligen Meister an, den Schmerz ignorierend, den er zweifelsfrei empfand. Obi-Wan blickte mitleidig zu ihm hinab, blieb jedoch auf der Hut.  
Ganz allmählich trat er von Anakin zurück, in Richtung Ausgang. Noch war er nicht in Sicherheit, dessen war er sich bewusst. Doch Anakin war geschlagen. Er hatte sich in sein Schicksal gefügt und seinen Fehler ausgeräumt. Anakin, oder Darth Vader wie er sich nun nannte, würde für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr darstellen.

In dem Wissen, dass der Raum ganz und gar in Flammen stand, wandte Obi-Wan sich der Tür zu und trat den Rückzug an.

„Ich hasse Euch, Obi-Wan!“, hörte er seinen ehemaligen Padawan hinter ihm herrufen, ehe sich die Tür schloss und er sich in einem Rauch freien Korridor wiederfand. *Und ich habe dich immer geliebt*, dachte er traurig.

Hustend japste der Jedi-Meister nach Luft, dann joggte er los, um zu seinem Transporter zurückzukehren. Die Droidika auf dem Weg waren ein geringes Hindernis, dem sich der Jedi wie in Trance stellte.

Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr genau zu sagen, welchen Weg er letztlich hinaus genommen hatte. Er dachte nur noch an Yoda und Padmé, hoffte, dass noch nicht alle Jedi ausgelöscht waren. Sidious war vielleicht noch am Leben und musste ebenso aufgehalten werden wie dessen Schüler. Noch war der Frieden in der Galaxie nicht sichergestellt.

 

\- 9 -

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Obi-Wan aus dem kleinen Transportschiff und betrat den staubigen Wüstenboden Tatooines. Er hörte noch ihre Stimme, die entsetzt seinen Namen rief, als er die Besinnung verlor und zu Boden sank.

Padmé hatte den Jedi mit Hilfe von Owen ins Haus gebracht und saß nunmehr seit sieben Stunden neben seinem Bett. Seine zahlreichen Verletzungen sprachen für sich. Sie wusste, dass er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war. Zusammen mit Beru hatte sie seine Wunden versorgt und nun saß sie bei ihm und hoffte, dass das Fieber bald sinken würde.

Er sprach im Traum, er wimmerte herzzerreißend und flüsterte immer wieder ihren Namen. Es war das einzige, das Padmé verstehen konnte. Der Rest war zu undeutlich, zu verworren. Und dann, nach einer, wie ihr schien, endlosen Zeit, öffnete er langsam die Augen.

„Obi-Wan“, hauchte sie und fühlte Tränen der Freude in ihren Augen brennen. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet Euch ebenfalls verloren zu haben.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, beachtete nicht die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über ihre rosigen Wangen suchten. Er versuchte seine trockenen Lippen zu benetzen, versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch nichts davon wollte ihm gelingen.

„Hier“, sagte Padmé und reichte ihm einen Becher Wasser, „trinkt.“

Bereitwillig ließ er sich dazu verhelfen einige Schlucke Wasser zu trinken, dann ließ er sich wieder erschöpft in das Kissen zurücksinken. Liebevoll strich sie ihm einige feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich… er…“, versuchte Obi-Wan sich erneut zu erklären, doch sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die trockenen, leicht spröden Lippen.

„Pssst, sprecht jetzt nicht. Ihr müsst erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ruht euch aus.“

Er sah in ihrem Blick nichts als Güte und fühlte sich dadurch nur noch schlechter als ohnehin schon. Als Padmé aufstehen und ihn allein lassen wollte, griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie auf.

Sie sah hinab auf seine Hand, die ihr Gelenk umschlungen hielt und dann in seine Augen. Sie sah Tränen in seinem Blick, Schmerz und Kummer. Er wollte es sich von der Seele reden, doch es war nicht nötig. Sie hatte gewusst, dass nur einer von ihnen zurückkehren würde. Dass nur einer von beiden überleben würde. Und auch wenn sie es sich nur ungern eingestand, so war sie doch froh darüber, dass es Obi-Wan war, der wieder gekommen war und nicht Anakin. Vor Obi-Wan hatte sie sich niemals in ihrem Leben gefürchtet, er war reinen Herzens, ein wahrer Jedi. Der Anakin, in den sie sich einst verliebt hatte, den gab es nicht mehr. Den hatte es nicht mehr gegeben, lange bevor Obi-Wan aufgebrochen war, um zu tun, was er hatte tun müssen.

„Ich…“, begann Obi-Wan erneut mit erstickter Stimme und sein Kinn zitterte.

„Ihr habt das Richtige getan, auch wenn uns beiden dies im Augenblick nicht so vorkommen mag. Das wisst ihr, ebenso wie ich es weiß. Und nun schlaft, Obi-Wan, damit Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Alles andere kann noch ein paar Stunden länger warten.“

Als er seine Augen schloss, lösten sich Tränen und rannen seitlich an seinen Schläfen hinab. Padmé wischte sie fort und legte ihm wieder ein kühles Tuch auf die heiße Stirn, ehe sie das Schlafgemach verließ, um nach ihren Kindern zu sehen.

***

Die Tage auf Tatooine kamen und gingen. Obi-Wan versuchte immer wieder Kontakt zu Yoda oder einem anderen Jedi aufzunehmen, doch es schien, als wären sie allesamt verschwunden. Und dann, als er schon nicht mehr mit irgendeiner Nachricht gerechnet hatte, kam Lady Amidala zu ihm. Er war gerade dabei mit Owen über die Ungewissheit der Zukunft zu reden, als sie zu den Männern trat, die Wangen vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Ein Schiff ist im Anflug. Es ist Meister Yoda!“ Sie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht, wusste sie doch wie besorgt Meister Kenobi war, so lange ohne Nachricht gewesen zu sein.

„Seid Ihr sicher? Gibt es keinen Zweifel?“, fragte Obi-Wan und berührte Padmé im Aufstehen am Arm.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre braunen Locken tanzten fröhlich auf ihrer Schulter. „Er ist es.“

Gemeinsam verließen die das Haus der Skywalkers und traten an die Oberfläche des Planeten. Die Hitze des Tages wich allmählich der kühlen Nacht. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie Seite an Seite stehend die Augen vor dem umher fliegenden Sand abschirmten, welcher vom Antrieb des recht imposanten Wookie-Schiffes in die Lüfte gewirbelt wurde.

Während die Senatorin noch voller Hoffnung war, fühlte Obi-Wan bereits die Trauer, die Yoda umhüllte. Der Jedi würde mit keiner guten Botschaft kommen.

„Meister“, grüßte Kenobi den kleinen, grünen Jedi, als dieser die Rampe flankiert von zwei hochgewachsenen Wookies verließ und auf ihn zutrat. „Es ist schön Euch am Leben zu sehen.“

Yoda nickte leicht, was einer kleinen Verbeugung gleichkam. „Hoch erfreut dich und M’Lady Amidala wohlauf zu sehen ich ebenfalls bin. Keine guten Nachrichten ich zu überbringen habe. Nicht viel Zeit, bevor gehen ich muss.“

„Konntet ihr den dunklen Lord finden und aufhalten? Sind die Sith besiegt?“, fragte Obi-Wan und wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Amidala, die nicht weniger gespannt auf die Antwort des alten Jedi-Meisters war.

Die spitzen, grünen Ohren des kleinen Jedi senkten sich in Kümmernis, kaum sichtbar schüttelte er den Kopf und sah seine Gegenüber aus großen, traurigen Augen an. „Mein Bestes versucht ich habe Sidious aufzuhalten. Kläglich gescheitert ich bin. Zu fliehen ich gezwungen war, um zu überleben.“ Obi-Wan nickte verstehend. Er selbst war von dem Kampfkreuzer geflohen, auf dem er sich Anakin gestellt hatte.

„Wo sind die übrigen Jedi? Sind sie in Sicherheit?“, wollte die Senatorin wissen und tiefe Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Unbekannt die Anzahl der Überlebenden ist. Sehr gering die Chance ist, dass mehr als zwei den Angriff der Sith überdauert haben.“

Instinktiv griff Padmé nach Obi-Wans Hand und drückte sie, um ihre Anteilnahme auszudrücken. Die kleine Gruppe ging hinein ins Haus, besprach was geschehen und wie weiter vorzugehen war. Eine düstere Zeit stand ihnen allen bevor und schließlich war es Yoda, der verkündete, dass er sich zurückziehen würde, um das Überleben der Jedi zu sichern. Er riet Obi-Wan sich ebenfalls einen Ort zu suchen, an dem er den Rest seines Lebens im Exil verbringen würde.

Und dann, nach einigen Stunden, verabschiedete sich der alte Jedi-Meister von Kenobi und Amidala, um sich von den Wookies ins weit entlegene Dagobah System bringen zu lassen. Die Senatorin bat er um zwei Gefallen; sie sollte mit Bail Organa in der Republik verkünden, dass die Jedi ausgelöscht waren und sie sollte dafür sorgen, dass auch Obi-Wan sich in Sicherheit brachte.

„Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen“, hatte sie ihm gesagt und schließlich gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan beobachtet, wie das Wookie-Schiff die Oberfläche Tatooines verließ und Yoda fortbrachte.

Die Sonnen über Tatooine waren längst untergegangen, als Amidala den Jedi bei der Hand nahm und zurück ins Haus ihres Schwagers führte. Sie würden nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander haben. Doch das bisschen, was ihnen blieb, wollte sie bestmöglich nutzen. Es gab noch so einiges, das bislang unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen hing. Und das wollte die Senatorin unbedingt ändern, ehe sich ihre Wege für immer trennen würden.

 

\- 10 -

Seit Meister Yoda den Planeten verlassen hatte war beinahe eine Woche vergangen. Obi-Wan hatte der Senatorin geraten zurück nach Naboo zu fliegen, um dort abseits der Städte zu leben. Sie hatten sich darüber gestritten, da sie nicht aufbrechen wollte ohne zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch das war ein Versprechen, das er ihr nicht geben konnte. Noch nicht zumindest. Denn wo sollte er hin?

Über Anakin hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen. Jedes Mal, wenn Obi-Wan versuchte der Senatorin von dem Duell zu erzählen, fand sie eine Ausrede um das Gespräch zu beenden oder sie lenkte schlichtweg vom Thema ab, beinahe so als wolle sie es nicht hören. Doch es hing zwischen ihnen, als Jedi konnte er es deutlich fühlen.

Obi-Wan hatte sich abseits des Hauses in den Sand gesetzt und blickte die beiden Sonnen an, die in der flirrenden Ferne allmählich untergingen. Durch die Macht spürte er sie näher kommen, ehe ihr sanftes Parfüm vom Wind zu ihm getragen wurde und sie verriet.

„Schlafen die Kinder?“, fragte er und ließ sie somit wissen, dass er ihre Präsenz bereits bemerkt hatte.

Amidala ließ sich neben dem Jedi nieder und wischte den staubigen Sand von ihren Händen. Die Sonnen gingen zwar bereits unter, dennoch kniff Padmé leicht die Augen zu, als sie sich geblendet fühlte. „Ja.“ Sie beobachtete ihn einige gedehnte Sekunden. „Warum weichst du mir aus.“

Die Veränderung der Anrede nahm er kaum wahr. Immerhin waren sie schon sehr lange befreundet. Es war nur natürlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit den Augen eines Jedi-Ritters und einer Senatorin ansahen, sondern mit den Augen von Freunden.

Obi-Wan lächelte milde. Ihm war es vielmehr anders herum vorgekommen. „Der Streit von gestern tut mir leid, Padmé.“ Endlich drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an. Viel zu lange hingen ihre Blicke aneinander. Viel zu intensiv waren die Blicke, um bedeutungslos zu sein. „Ich weiche dir jedoch nicht aus.“

„Doch, das tust du. Und ich möchte wissen weshalb.“ Sie überlegte, ob sie eine kleine Berührung wagen und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legen sollte, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen.

„Wenn ich dir ausweiche, dann unbewusst“, sagte er leise und seufzte kaum merklich. „Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben, Padmé. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und bevor sich unsere Wege trennen, sollst du es erfahren.“

Amidala schnappte ein wenig nach Luft. „Hör zu“, sagte sie, ehe Obi-Wan erneut anfangen konnte, „ich möchte keine Einzelheiten erfahren. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Du hättest es nicht getan, hättest du eine Alternative gekannt. Eine Alternative die es allerdings nicht gab. Und ich werfe es dir nicht vor. Das könnte ich niemals.“ Er schluckte bei ihren Worten und fühlte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen zu brennen begannen. „Wenn du es dir von der Seele reden möchtest, um dich besser zu fühlen, dann höre ich dir zu. Wenn du es mir jedoch nur erzählen möchtest, damit ich mich vielleicht besser fühle – und das würde ich nicht – dann lass es.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne und dachte sorgfältig darüber nach, was sie als nächstes sagen würde. „Diese Stunden, Obi-Wan, in denen ich nichts von dir hörte, waren schrecklich. Ich habe niemals an dir gezweifelt, doch ich wusste auch um Anakins Können. Und während ich hier saß“, sie machte eine ausladende Geste, „und fürchten musste, dass du diesen Kampf vielleicht nicht überleben würdest…“ Sie brach ab, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, der so voller Hoffnung und gleichzeitig voll von Angst war. „Ich brauche dich, Obi-Wan.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, raunte er und kämpfte weiterhin die Tränen zurück. „Du bist die stärkste Frau, die ich kenne, Padmé. Du bist nicht auf mich angewiesen.“

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint und das weißt du eigentlich auch.“ Sie suchte in seinem Blick nach Bestätigung. Und als er wegsah, weil er fürchtete, sie würde in seinen Augen erkennen, was er so verzweifelt zu verbergen versuchte, hatte sie ihre Bestätigung. „Ich habe ihn verloren, ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich li…“

„Schhhht“, machte Obi-Wan und legte ihr hastig den Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Nicht.“ Wenn sie es aussprach, konnte sie es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Es würde alles verändern und er wusste, er würde ihr nicht länger widerstehen können. Dass sie die Frau seines ehemaligen Padawans gewesen war, war ihm immer recht gewesen. Er hegte schon viel zu lange Gefühle für sie, die er nicht haben durfte. Und es war ihm nicht immer leicht gefallen diese vor aller Welt zu verbergen. Besonders Yoda hatte er nichts vormachen können. Sie hatten zwar niemals darüber gesprochen, doch Obi-Wan hatte immer gewusst, dass Yoda die besonderen Gefühle bemerkt hatte, die Obi-Wan für Padmé empfand. „Du machst es damit nur schwerer.“

„Was mache ich schwerer, Obi-Wan?“

Er atmete heftig ein und aus. Rang mit sich. Mit den Gefühlen, die er nicht haben wollte und die doch so unglaublich stark waren.

„Zu widerstehen. Du machst es mir unmöglich zu widerstehen!“, herrschte er sie beinahe an. Verzweiflung ließ ihn die Stimme gegen sie erheben. Unwirsch erhob er sich und ging ein paar Schritte fort von ihr.

Eine zarte Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter. „Dann habe ich es mir nicht eingebildet.“

Er senkte den Kopf vor Scham. Er war ein jämmerlicher Jedi-Meister. Er hatte versagt, immer wieder. Er hatte es nicht geschafft einen richtigen Jedi aus seinem Padawan zu machen und damit Qui-Gons letzten Willen zu erfüllen und er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht der Liebe zu widerstehen, die Jedi nicht empfinden durften.

„Du bist die Frau meines Padawans…“

„…gewesen“, fügte sie flüsternd hinzu, umkreiste ihn und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie blickte ihn von unter her an und zwang ihn damit ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Die Jedi gibt es nicht mehr, Obi-Wan. Du musst nicht länger im Zölibat leben, wie es die Doktrin von dir verlangt hat. Meister Yoda selbst hat gesagt, wir sollen erzählen, dass kein Jedi überlebt hat. Warum noch länger an dieser Tradition festhalten? Warum gegen das einzig Gute ankämpfen, das uns geblieben ist?“

Obi-Wan schloss die Augen. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht, Padmé.“ Wieder wurde seine Atmung unruhig. „Ich kann nicht wie er werden.“

„Du fürchtest der dunklen Macht zu verfallen, wenn du dich diesen Gefühlen öffnest?“

Er nickte schwach und wich erneut vor ihr zurück. Ihre Nähe machte es nur umso schwerer dagegen anzukämpfen. „Bitte geh! Geh zurück nach Naboo und vergiss mich. Vergiss was hätte sein können, vergiss was niemals möglich ist.“

„Obi-Wan Kenobi ist tot“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang fest, wie damals, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, wenn sie als Königin gesprochen hatte. „Die Jedi sind tot!“

„Was redest du da?“ Immer weiter wich er vor ihr zurück.

„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich… Ben.“ Es war der erste Name, der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie starrte ihn an. Lange. Minuten, wie es schien.

In seinem Blick funkelte etwas, doch er sagte nichts zu ihr. Unglaube lag in seinem Blick und hielt den ihren fest.

„Eine große Liebe habe ich schon verloren. Diese Liebe gebe ich nicht leichtfertig auf, nicht kampflos. Ich möchte, dass meine Kinder einen Vater haben. Einen, der liebevoll ist, hingebungsvoll und ehrenhaft. Du bist ein starker Mann, Ben. Dein Herz ist vollkommen rein. Nichts kann dich auf die andere Seite locken, nichts kann dich mit Gewalt dahin ziehen. Komm mit mir, lebe mit mir.“ Behutsam ging sie auf ihn zu, fast als fürchte sie ihn zu erschrecken. Und noch ehe Obi-Wan erneut ausweichen konnte, nahm sie seine beiden Hände in ihre und hielt sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit fest. „Wie war dein Vater?“

„Was?“

„War er ein guter Mann?“ Obi-Wan nickte zögerlich, nicht sicher worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Hat er deine Mutter geliebt?“ Erneut nickte Obi-Wan. „Natürlich hat er sie geliebt. Ich wette du hast viel von ihm. Und ich wette, dass er bis zu seinem Tod ein guter Mann geblieben ist und nicht einmal die Hand gegen irgendwen erhoben hat.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“

Sie seufzte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Nur ein Jedi kann Liebe fürchten.“ Padmé legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit den Daumen über seine Lippen. „Man hat dir beigebracht Liebe zu fürchten. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass Liebe nichts ist, das man fürchten muss. Geh dieses letzte Wagnis ein und begleite mich auf meine Heimatwelt. Wir können in die Berge ziehen, wo wir zu niemandem Kontakt halten müssen, wenn wir es nicht wünschen. Wie solltest du so weit abgeschieden von allem Bösen der dunklen Macht verfallen können?“

„Was ist mit dem Senat? Deiner Position, deinen Freunden und noch wichtiger; deiner Familie?“

„Meine Mutter wird es verstehen. Und Freunde…“, erneut lächelte sie. „Ich habe nur noch einen Freund und der bist du.“

„Der Senat?“

„Ich kann doch nichts mehr tun. Nicht im Augenblick. Es ist für mich wahrscheinlich sicherer, wenn ich ebenso untertauche wie du es sollst und wie Yoda es getan hat. Und selbst wenn es nicht nötig wäre… möchte ich meine Kinder doch abseits des Krieges großziehen.“

Kaum sichtlich nickte Obi-Wan. „Ben?“, fragte er dann.

„Mein Onkel hieß so. Er war ein wunderbarer Mann, hatte einen tollen Humor. Und manchmal, nur hin und wieder, erinnerst du mich ein wenig an ihn.“

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Du weißt, wie seltsam das klingt, nicht wahr? Ich meine…“

„Hey“, warf sie dazwischen, ehe er weitersprechen konnte und fing sich daraufhin von ihm einen fragenden Blick ein. „Würdest du jetzt endlich den Mund halten und mich küssen?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich weiß wie…“

Und damit verlor sie endgültig die Geduld, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versiegelte seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Es war ein langer, hungriger Kuss.

Und sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie Beru und Owen ebenfalls an die Oberfläche kamen, jeweils mit einem der Kinder in den Armen.

„Das wird nicht gut gehen“, sagte Owen zu seiner Frau.

Beru lächelte. „Lass ihnen die Hoffnung. Es ist alles, was sie noch haben.“ Owen nickte und folgte seiner Frau wieder zurück ins Haus.

 

ENDE


End file.
